The Journey
by Digikitty
Summary: Davis is a prince from another world, a new digidestined appears, and a whole lot more fun stuff. Part one of the Finale is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I did not create digimon, or any of its characters, and Make no claim to them.  
Howeever, those characters that I have created are mine and protected by copyright.  
  
  
Night fell over the palace as Cearo ran through the hall, her feet tapping softly on the   
marble floors. Her dark brown curly hair fell across her blue eyes as she ran, pressing her   
little son against her chest. Cearo was wearing a dark blue dress with silver embroidery.   
Circling her head was a thin gold crown with the simple ice blue stone in the center. Her   
slippers muffled her footsteps so no one would wake up. Her little 5-month-old son giggled   
softly in her arms as a strand of hair tickled his nose.  
  
Cearo darted into a small room and stopped to catch her breath. The moon was slowly   
rising in the sky, and it wouldn't be long before her brother found Cearo and her son missing.   
Ever since her husband, the King, had died, her brother, Rayya, had been trying to take the t  
hrone. But since Davis was the Heir, and by law entitled to the throne when he became 12, Rayya   
could not become King unless Davis was dead. Cearo feared for her son's life, as well as her own.   
Rayya could very well take her giving Davis to a safe family into a serious action. If he turned   
the court against her, she would be executed. Her only chance was escaping to earth. She knew   
of a kind Indian who would help her…  
  
Footsteps in the hall alarmed Cearo. She quietly backed out of the room and ran into   
the Garden. Here was the Gate to the earth. It was nothing more that a ring made of stone that   
was activated by placing her hand onto a marker on the side. The Gate opened up to a dark forest  
. Cearo stepped through and closed the Gate behind her. Davis began to cry, and Cearo couldn't   
blame him. She was putting him through a lot, and he would go through even more before this was   
over.  
  
Not wasting any time, Cearo went through the woods to the small house her Indian friend   
lived in. It was really a small hut on the beach, but it was a safe enough house. She knocked   
on the door and waited anxiously while Davis cried. She let out a sigh of relief when Lael   
opened the door.  
  
"Cearo! What are you doing here? And with your son? What is going on?"  
  
"Its Rayya! I know that he is trying to take over the Throne. I can't let him hurt Davis.   
Lael, I know you can find a safe place for him. Please, hide him for me."  
  
"Where will you be?"  
  
"I don't know. Even if I did, I couldn't tell you. Please, I am asking this as a favor.   
Please, Lael."  
  
"Alright," Lael sighed, taking Davis from Cearo.  
  
Cearo took a small locket from around her neck and placed it around Davis's.   
It played a soft lullaby, and slowly it put Davis back to sleep. A small picture of Cearo was   
also in the locket. Without a word, Cearo turned and left. Her heart felt like it was being   
torn apart, but she knew she had to leave her son.  
  
Lael took Davis into his house and went about searching his files for a suitable family.   
He found one, the Motomiya family. They had one child, a daughter, and they lived in the city.   
He would be safe from harm there. Lael picked up the phone and called them up. Within an hour   
the adoption had been settled. He picked Davis up and walked outside.   
  
The night sky was clear and filled with stars. The moon hung low on the horizon,   
signaling that it would soon be dawn. Carrying Davis in his arms, Lael walked through the   
woods, into the city. He knew where he was going, and the trip didn't take to long. A few bus   
rides and a trip on the subway found him in Odaiba, where Davis would be living. He found the   
apartment and knocked on the door. A short woman with light brown hair and brown eyes opened it.  
  
"You must be Mrs. Motomiya," Lael said.  
  
"Yes, I am. Please, come in."  
  
Lael stepped into the apartment. It was a small, cozy place. A little girl sat on the   
couch, obviously half asleep. Her parents had woken her up to meet her new brother. She looked   
at the bundle that was Davis in Lael's eyes, and her eyes went wide. She jumped up and ran over   
to her mother's side.  
  
"Is that my new brother?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, June. This is Davis," Lael said.  
  
"Can I hold him?" June asked.  
  
"Sit on the couch," Lael said.  
  
June ran to the couch and made herself comfortable. Lael carefully placed Davis in her   
arms. She held him with great care, and Lael knew she would be careful. She watched him with a   
happy smile on his face. While June held Davis, Lael followed Mrs. Motomiya into the kitchen to   
fill out the paper work. That took about an hour, and by then Lael was feeling very tired.   
June still held Davis, wide-awake. Davis was awake to, and was playing with June's fingers.   
Finally finished, Lael took his part of the papers and left the apartment, taking one last look   
at Davis before leaving. As he left he heard Mrs. Motomiya say, "June, let's put Davis into his   
new bed." Smiling, Lael left.  
  
  
on Qimat...  
  
Rayya shouted in anger as his soldiers searched the palalce. Cearo and her son were  
nowhere to be found. His dark eyes were filled with supressed rage as he ordered his men to  
search the countryside. He would find his sister and her child, and get rid of them both. Then  
he would inherit the throne. But Rayya didn't know about the Gates to the other worlds. If he  
had, he would have had a much easier time finding his sister and nephew. And he would have known  
that he was not the only one after the Throne of Qimat.  
  
An evil sorceress stood in one of the high towers of the castle, watching the soldiers   
ride out of the courtyard. She was a tall woman with long blue hair and green eyes. She wore a  
robe made of black silk, and a cape made of wolf fur. Around her neck was a black stone, the  
source to most of her power. She also wanted the Throne, and wouldn't hesitate to kill this man,  
once he got rid of the queen and her brat. No, she could wait. Pretend to be his friend, offer  
her help, then kill him and take control. If she had to wait for 1000 years so be it, but she   
would rule Qimat. And unlike Rayya, she knew of the Gates. But only as Queen could she use   
them.  
  
Kacela turned from the window she was at and looked in the large fire in the center of  
her tower. The large red flames flickered across the dark room, casting strange shadows. She  
opened a pouch and scooped out a handfull of black powder. She threw it into the fire. The   
flames leaped up, swirling around, touching the ceiling. Muttering some dark words, the fire   
died down, and a pale green smoke emerged.  
  
"Show me where Queen Cearo is," Kacela commanded.  
  
Immediately the smoke became an image. It showed a land covered in ice and snow, yet it   
wasn't cold. A sun was rising above a cluster of mountains, and below them was a forest. Deep  
in the forest was what looked like a city. The city was made of out of sandstone and granite.  
The fountains spouted out water that glowed with a pale rosy light. Wildflowers grew in well  
managed gardens, as did small trees and herbs. The plants added color to the stone roads and   
buildings. A few stores were made out of wood, but not many. In the center of the city was a   
large tower made of silver! The tip spread out like a rose, and inside each "petal" were many  
buildings and homes. Living inside this city were people who looked like angels, the draconians.  
"So, this is where she is hiding. Well, I will just let Rayya try to find her. If he doesn't  
find her within 12 years, then I will help him."  
Laughing evilly, Kacela put out the fire and decended from her tower into the courtyard, to   
"help" in the search.  
  
  
12 Years later...  
  
Davis was shaken awake by his little digimon, Demiveemon. The little blue digimon was   
hungry, and wanted fed. Groggily Davis got up and pushed Demiveemon off of his stomach. He got  
out of bed and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of chips and some cookies, hoping that  
would keep the digimon happy and let him get some more sleep. Todays was one of the few weekends  
that he didn't have to go to the digital world, and he had planned to catch up on his sleep. The  
food kept Demiveemon occupied for about 5 minutes.  
  
"Davis! You can't plan on sleeping all day! Get up!"  
  
"Actually, I do. Now stop buggin me, I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"I thought you were going to ask kari to go to the park with you," Demiveemon persisted.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Davis shouted.  
  
The little digimon jumped off the bed and hid in the closet. A few minutes later he came  
back out with a rubber ball and began to play with it. He soon heard Davis snoring and sighed.  
His partner sure liked to sleep. And he was bored. Well, he would let Davis sleep 5 more   
minutes, then he would wake him up. As it turned out, Davis woke up a few minutes later from  
a bad dream.  
  
"Davis! What's wrong? Why did you scream?" Demiveemon asked, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"I-I'm not sure," Davis replied, breathing deeply. "I can't remember. But I don't think I'm  
going back to sleep."  
  
"Good, cause I'm still hungry!"  
  
"You would be," Davis laughed. "Come on, I'll fix us a snack."  
  
Davis cooked up some eggs, but hardly ate any. He gave them to Demiveemon, who ate them  
all. He didn't notice Davis's lack of appetite, which was very unusual. He put the dishes in   
the sink and turned the tv on. While Demiveemon watched some tv, Davis began to search for his  
shoes. He began to open up the different cabinets that June usually shoved his shoes into. In   
one of the cabinets he found an odd box that caught his curiousity. He pulled it out and opened  
it up. Inside were a bunch of papers, mainly financial stuff. One of the papers caught his  
attention because it said "Adoption." He took it out and opened it up. The papers were mainly  
a bunch of stuff he didn't understand. He didn't see a name on the first few pages, and would  
have put it back, but just for curiousity's sake, he turned to the last page...and got the shock  
of his life. At the bottom of the page were the words, "Adopted March 18th: Davis Cearo Motomiya  
  
He dropped the papers, not wanting to believe what they said. But it couldn't be a lie.  
They were offical papers. He had been adopted. But why hadn't his parents told him? Why had his  
real mother given him up? He wanted to know so many things, and he didn't know how to ask. His  
parents might get mad at him for snooping in their stuff, but then, didn't he have the right to   
know? davis decided he did, and put the papers in his pocket. His mom would be home early   
tonight, and he would ask her. Finding his shoes, Davis put them on and took Demiveemon to the  
park.  
  
The other Digidestined were there as well, playing a game of soccer. Davis let   
Demiveemon join the other digimon, and watched Kari and T.K. battle with the soccerball.   
Normally he would have joined in, but today he didn't feel like it, and he had a good reason.   
Kari noticed him and waved. Davis gave slight wave back to make her happy, and sat down under  
a tree. She came over and sat down beside him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked kindly.  
  
"Nothing," Davis muttered. He really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Really?" Kari asked, not believing him.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Davis said, getting irritated.  
  
"Okay," Kari said softly.  
  
"Sorry," Davis apologized. "I'm just having a bad morning."  
  
"I understand. Why don't you play soccer? That usually makes you feel better."  
  
"Not today."  
  
Kari shrugged and joined the others again. Davis continued to watch them play for a bit,  
then stood up. He decided to go back home and see if June was back. Maybe she would know   
something. Demiveemon saw Davis leaving and ran after him. Davis picked the little digimon up  
and walked back to his apartment. T.K. watched him go, confused.  
  
"Hey, what's up with Davis?" he asked.  
  
"Beats me," Kari said. "I tried talking to him, but he just seemed to get mad at me."  
  
"Should we be worried?" Cody asked.  
  
"Nah," Said Yolie. "He'll be fine. Its probably just another one of his phases."  
  
  
Davis got back to the apartment, and to his luck June was home. So was his mom. He   
opened the door and put Demiveemon into his bedroom. His family didn't know about the digimon,   
and he wasn't about to let them find out. They'd probably freak out. Once his door was closed,  
Davis went into the kitchen where his mother was putting some cookies into the oven. He sat at   
the table, unsure of how to ask her. Finally he said, "Mom, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, Honey. What is it?"  
  
"Okay, but you have to promise to tell me the truth."  
  
"Okay, I promise. What's the question?"  
  
"Mom, am I adopted?"  
  
His mom's face went pale as she sunk into the chair. Davis knew from her reaction that  
it was true, but he still wanted her to say it, as if she didn't would make the papers not be   
real. But she straightened herself up and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Davis. You are adopted. Your father and I weren't planning to tell you till you were a   
bit older, but since you found out on your own, I'd better start talking. You were given to us  
by an Indian named Lael. We don't know who your mother or father were, nor where you were from.  
He wouldn't tell us. All we know was that this was with you when you were given to us."  
  
She went into the closet and pulled out a small oak box. Inside was a satin cloth.   
A small bulge in the cloth showed that something was in there. She set it down in front of Davis  
and unfolded the satin cloth. In the center of the cloth was a small golden locket. Davis   
picked it up and opened it. The lullaby began to play, and an image of his mother walking  
through the Garden appeared. He closed the locket, tears coming to his eyes. He was so confused  
and didn't know what to do. He knew that was his mother, but it hurt to think that she had given  
him up. Mrs. Motomiya understood why Davis was crying and held him against her.  
  
"I don't know who she is, or where that was taken, but I think that Lael might know how to help  
you."  
  
"W-where does he live?" Davis asked, brushing a tear from his eyes.  
  
"I'll take you there. Its not a very safe place to go on your own. Get your coat and we'll go."  
  
Davis went into his bedroom and grabbed his coat. Demiveemon was sleeping in his basket,  
and would be asleep for quite awhile. He put his shoes back on and followed his mom out of the   
apartment. She led him through the park down to a street covered with boarded up houses. Davis  
was gald he had brought his coat, for even though it was a warm spring day, the houses blocked  
most of the heat. Past the houses was another wooded area, this one mainly filled with Birch and  
Oak. The futher they went, the less thicker the wooded area was, giving way to grass, and  
finally, sand. Down the beach a way Davis could see a house, a rather small one at that. It was   
built on top of a large flat stone above the high tide mark.  
  
It was this house that Mrs. Motomiya led him to. She stopped short of the door and   
turned to Davis. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she let out a loud sigh. Her shoulders  
fell as she brushed the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I can't go in with you, Davis. We promised that if you came back here, your father and I   
wouldn't interfere in any way. Your alone in this."  
  
"Its okay, Mom," Davis said, hugging her.  
  
"Here's the phone. Call when your ready to go home, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Mom."  
  
As Davis wnet up onto the porch and knocked on the door, Mrs. Motomiya left. The door  
was opened by a middle aged man with dark skin and black hair. His long hair was tied in a   
single long ponytail with a headband made of red and white beads circling his forehead. From the  
back of the headband were three white feathers. He wore a white t-shirt with a leather vest. A   
string of blue and white beads hung around his neck, and a single bear claw hung in the center of  
the beads.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Um, hi, I'm Davis Motomiya..." Davis began.  
  
"I know you! Come in. I am guessing you want to know about your family. I'm Lael."  
  
Lael led Davis into the house. It was cluttered with papers and books, and a lot of   
plants. In the center of the table was a computer, about the only technological thing in the   
entire house. Lael sat in one of the chairs, and gestured for Davis to do the same. He looked  
at Davis for a minute, thinking.  
  
"You look like your mother," Lael said finally.  
  
"You knew her?" Davis asked.  
  
"Quite well. That's why she gave you to me, to put up for adoption. And you want to know who   
she was."  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
"Well, do you have the locket?" Lael asked.  
  
Again Davis nodded and pulled out the locket he'd kept in his pocket, as well as the   
adoption papers. He handed both to Lael. Lael placed the papers in a pile of other ones, and  
put the locket in front of Davis. He opened it, and the Holo-images began to appear. The first  
images being the ones of his mother.  
  
"This, as you can guess, is your mother. Her name is Cearo. That's why your adoption papers  
have you listed as Davis Cearo Motomiya."  
  
The next images were those of the mountains. He was startled to see a large lion/eagle  
flying in the sky! There was a dragon in another picture, flying over some forests! In the   
ocean he was relieved to see normal fish, dolphins, and other sea creatures. But he got another  
shock when the image of the plains, where herds of unicorns ran wild, began to show. The last  
image of all was the Palace of Qimat, where his mother had been in the Garden. Then the images  
faded, and only the music played.  
  
"Lael, where was that place?" Davis asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"That, Davis, was your birthplace, Qimat. Its a world similar to ours, but as you saw, also   
different in many ways. Its a parallel world, like many others. Your mother and I had explored  
many of them when we were younger, before she met your father on Qimat. Some of the few I   
remember were Nen, the Ocean World, Yuri, the Cloud World, the Digital World..."  
  
"Digital World!?" Davis cried. "You know about that place?"  
  
"Yes. Do you?" Lael asked slyly. Davis blushed. Lael nodded. "So, you have been there too.   
Your mother would be pleased to know that, it was one of her favorites."  
  
"Back to my mother, why did she give me up? Didn't she want me?"  
  
"Of course she wanted you, Davis! More than anything! You see, your mother was Queen of Qimat.  
You, had you stayed there, would be King-in-Waiting right now, a prince being trained to rule the  
world of Qimat. But her brother, your uncle, Rayya, wanted the throne as well. Your father had   
died only a month earlier, and since you were the Heir, Rayya couldn't take control. He wanted   
you and you mother out of the way. So your mother brought you here, to me. For your safety she   
gave you up. She loved you enough that she gave you up so you could live and be happy. She   
herslef disappeared, and even I don't know where. If I did I would help you more."  
  
"So I was a prince? And my mother gave me up to keep me safe?"  
  
"Yes, Davis, and you still are a prince, of true royal blood. You mother was a princess from   
India, where we met. My father was a business man, and when he moved to India, we began to   
explore other worlds. The Digital World is the center to all other worlds, so the fact that you  
can reach it signals that you have a good chance of finding Qimat. But I would be careful,   
should Rayya find you, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you."  
  
"Thanks, Lael. I think I have enough to keep my mind busy for the next year and a half."  
  
"You're welcome, Davis. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come here."  
  
Davis nodded, took the locket and papers and left. He called his mother, and she came  
to pick him up. While he waited he replayed the Holo-images, watching the dragon and unicorns  
with curiousity. He found that by pressing a certain part of the locket, the images stayed on  
one certain place, mountains, forest, plains, ocean, palace. It was then that Davis realized the  
only permenant image was that of his mother. The other ones were images of what was happening at  
that certain moment. The locket was, in a way, a looking-glass to his home. He closed the   
locket when he heard his mother approaching.  
  
"Well?" She asked.  
  
"I learned a lot of stuff that I just need to think about," Davis relpied quietly.  
  
Mrs. Motomiya nodded understandingly. She led Davis back to the Odiaba district, back  
to the apartment. Dinner was ready, but Davis found he still didn't have much of an appetite.   
So he went into his room and sat on the bed. Demiveemon was up, and had been waiting for quite  
awhile. He ran around excitedly, wanting to know where Davis had been. Davis didn't tell him,  
though. It wasn't something he was ready to talk about yet. When he was ready, he would talk.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Journey Chapter 2

Disclaimer: digimon is not my creation and I make no claims whatsoever. however, those charcters  
that I do create are mine, and protected by copyright laws.  
  
  
The sun slowly rose above thetrees, casting a rosy glow over everything. In a small  
cabin in the woods, an old woman was in the kitchen, making breakfast. She was a Native American  
with long grey hair and tan skin. Her eyes, unlike most Native Americans, were ice blue. She  
wore a feathered headband in her hair, with the picture of a horse sewn in with blue and grey   
beads. The old woman called up the stairs for her granddaughter.  
  
Ruaraidh yawned widely and sat up slowly. She had ankle long black hair that was covered  
with blue and green beads. She wore a green shirt with a blue vest, and blue sweatpants. Her  
skin and eyes were the same as her grandmother's. She stretched and climbed out of bed, putting  
on her leather sandals. She went down to the kitchen and sat at the table. Grandmother placed a  
bowl of hot cereal in front of ruaraidh, which she began to eat, putting a spoonful of sugar in   
it. She finished it quickly and ran outside.  
  
The sun was still rising, but Ruaraidh didn't need the light to find her way down to  
the creek. The large creek was a slow moving one, with trees and rocks strewn about. Ruaraidh  
was looking for a cave she had found the other day, hidden by a pile of trees and briar patches.  
She found it in the half light and puhed the branches inside. She had found the cave late last  
night, and wanted to see what had caused the glowing inside. She hadn't brought a light with   
he last night, and she didn't have one that morning, either. As ruaraidh had hoped, the dim   
light was still there.  
  
Ruaraidh took a deep breath and stepped inside. She gasped as the cold water ran  
around her feet. She could feel the slippery moss underneath her shoes. Ruariadh took hold  
of one of the many branches growing into the top of the cave for balance. Slowly she began to  
move foreward. Ahead of her the pale greenish blue light got brighter as she got closer.  
The light amazed Ruaraidh, who had never seen anything like it. It reminded her of the stories  
her Grandmother told her, stories about spirits who were good or bad. She hoped it was a good  
spirit. Maybe if it was, it would help her get to go back with her mother, who was in Japan.  
  
A few times Ruaraidh slipped on the slick moss covered bottom, but finally she reached  
the end of the tunnel. It opened up into a wide, huge cavern! In the center was a white crytal  
that formed a type of ring. It was about as tall as she was, which wasn't that much, about 5'3".  
In the center of the "ring" was the light. It was nothing more than that, a glowing ball of  
light. Yet Ruaraidh could feel a warmth and love coming from it! She reached out and touched it.  
  
Suddenly the light disappeared and a small thing fell to the floor! Ruaridh bent down   
and picked it up. It wasn't easy to find, small as it was. But the minute she found it the  
light returned, only this time it was in her hands, coming from the thing itself. It was a small  
device of some sort, and Ruaraidh couldn't figure out what it was. Shrugging, she put it in her  
pocket and left the cave.  
  
When she came out of the tunnel the sun had risen, and she was probably going to get   
yelled at for not doing her chores. But to her surpris, her Grandmother was sitting at the   
table, waiting for Ruariadh to get back, a letterin her hands. At first Ruaraidh couldn't  
figure out what was wrong. Then she saw that the address was from japan.  
  
"Ruaraidh, your mother has sent for you. You leave for Japan today," Grandmother said.  
"So soon?" Ruaraidh asked, though she was happy. "When did the letter come?"  
"Just before you got here. You'd best get packing."  
  
Ruariadh went up to her room and began to pack the few things she owned. It wasn't much,  
just some clothing and a few toys. She had never gotten many things because she moved around so   
much between her mother and Grandmother. It got to the poitn where Ruariadh wondered if she   
would ever find a real home and be able to make any real friends. She was done packing within an   
hour. She took her suitcase downstairs and placed it next to the table.  
  
"Anyone you want to say good-bye to?" Grandmother asked.  
"No. I don't try to make friends. I move too much," Ruaraidh said.  
"Then let us be off."  
  
Grandmother started the car while Ruaraidh waited. She wondered what Japan would be   
like. Her mother moved all over the place, one reason she was sent to live with her grandmother  
so much. So far she had lived in America, her birthplace, Ireland, England, Germany, Iceland,  
Brazil, Hawaii, Australia, and Egypt. Now it was Japan. Ruaraidh just hoped it would be the   
last move. But she doubted it.  
  
The airport was crowded, and the flight wasn't much better. Ruaraidh got stuck sitting  
next to an annoying kid she wanted desperately to punch. But for the kid's sake she ignored him.  
It wasn't easy. The flight was a long one, and by the time the plane landed she was exhausted.  
She hadn't gotten any sleep with that kid next to her. So it was a sleep deprived and very   
annoyed Ruariadh that left the plane. Her mother, Keara, was waiting for her in the lobby.  
  
Ruaraidh didn't talk as she was driven to a large appartment building. She saw very few  
trees, and only one park. Most of the place was city and buildings. It was an ugly place to   
Ruariadh, who was used to plants and open space everywhere. The appartment was even smaller   
than her Grandmother's house, and her room wasn't that great either. Ruaraidh put her suitcase   
under the bed, not bothering to unpack. Who knew when she would be sent away again.  
  
Keara watched Ruaraidh look around, but said nothing. After awhile she left, saying she  
had to go to work. Ruaraidh didn't answer, as she was turning on the computer in her mother's  
study. Once she logged on to the internet, a strange beeping noise came from her pocket! She  
took out the strange device and held it up to the computer, hoping that would stop the beeping  
noise. But instead it pulled her into a vortex! Ruaraidh felt herself falling until she reched  
the other side of the tunnel.  
  
She found herself in a strange forest unlike any she had been in before. The trees and   
flowers were too big and strangely colored. The device in her hands was still beeping, and this  
time a little red light was blinking on the screen. She began to walk in the direction of the   
light, and a little green dot appeared. She could easily guess that she was the green dot. But  
she wondered what the red dot was.  
  
Ruaraidh walked through the strange forest, litsening to the noises of creatures she   
could hear, but not see. The red dot grew slowy closer. Many times Ruariadh stopped to rest,  
as the going was difficut in the forest. Most of the time she was climbing over trees or going  
under bushed with sharp thorns. Every step of the way she regretted her long hair, which was  
constantly getting tangled and stuck.  
  
Finally she reached the place the device was leading her to. It was nothing more than  
a tangled old tree stump! Ruaraidh felt disgusted at the wasted effort. She began to turn and   
leave, but something caught her eye. It looked like something was resting on top of the trunk.  
Upon closer inspection, Ruaraidh saw that there was a type of egg on top. It was a bright gold  
color with blue swirls in it. In one spot was a silver sign that looked like a tree with a   
celtic knot in it. Curious, Ruaraidh picked it up.  
  
Suddenly a golden beam of light shot up from the trunk! In the center of the beam   
appeared a strange little creature! It looked like a mix between a cat and a dragon! It had  
the body of a cat, with golden fur and a sleek tuft of white hair between it's ears. But on it's  
back were two silvery wings, and little spikes ran from its neck to the tip of it's tail! It   
opened its crystal lavender eyes. With a little jump the creature landed in front of Ruaraidh.  
  
"Thank you for freeing me! Welcome to the Digital World! I am Popokimon. You are my partner.  
What is your name?" Popokimon asked.  
"I'm Ruaraidh. What do you mean by 'you're my partner?' What is the Digital World?"  
"This is the Digital World. And you are my partner. I'm yor new friend for life. I am called  
a Digimon. You have a digivice, and you must be a Chosen One. Otherwise you wouldn't have been  
able to lift the Digiegg."  
"You mean this thing? What does this symbol on the egg mean?"  
"It means Life. That's your special trait, I guess. I mean, you must have a lot to do with   
life, otherwise you wouldn't be able to lift the egg, or something like that," Popokimon said.  
"well, my Grandmother once told me that on the day I was born, three golden eagles flew over our  
house. For our people, that means the baby is a great omen, and will have special powers. I   
don't know about the power thing, but I do know that I love nature, and everything that is   
connected to it. The rivers, mountains, sun, sky, animals, we'e all part of each other, even   
the stars are a part of it," Ruaraidh said.  
"That must be it," Popokimon replied. "Want to explore a bit?"  
"Sure. Lead the way."  
  
Ruaraidh followed Popokimon through the forest, looking at the things she pointed out.  
Most of the time Popokimon flew, hovering near Ruaraidh's head. The little cat/dragon was a nice  
firend, and Ruariadh was glad for her company. She was very funny, and loved to talk. She   
reminded Ruariadh of the little kid from the plane, just not annoying.  
  
Suddenly Popkimon darted in front of Ruaraidh, growling loudly! Rauraidh stopped and  
looked around. A rustling in the bushed ahead caught her attention, and she sae that it was this  
that Popokimon was growling at. Out of the bushes came a large bug-like creature! It was big,  
and looked like a giant bee, or fly. It let out a high pitched cry that sent Ruaraidh diving to  
the ground!  
  
Popokimon darted foreward and hit the other digimon with her sharp claws! But the other  
digimon was stronger! It merely knocked Popokimon back. Ruaraidh, seeing that the big bug was  
going after her friend, got up and threw a large rock at it, hitting it on the head! It turned  
and rushed towards her now. Ruariadh picked up a stick and swung it at the bug! It let out   
another piercing cry, but this time Ruaraidh stood where she was. Her friend had protected her,  
and she wasn't about to let some stupid bug take Popokimon's life away!  
  
The digivice let out a sharp whistle, and Popokimon was suddenly surrounded by a golden   
light! "Popokimon digivolve to...Kiapolomon!" Suddenly Popokimon grew bigger! Her body got   
about as big as a horse, and her fur became longer, and most sharp, like it was covered with fury   
spikes! The golden colored spikes were tipped with silverish blue fur. Her wings had gotten   
bigger, too, and the tuft of fur had become a large blue horn! The spikes on her back had also   
grown bigger, and obvioulsy could be used as a dangerous weapon. each of her four claws on   
each paw could have ripped a tank in half like a hot knife threw butter!  
  
"Now I'll show this Flymon whose boss!" Kiapolomon roared!  
  
Kiapolomon charged foreward and hit Flymon in the chest with one of her paws. The bug  
flew back a few feet, and then shot its stinger at her! But Kiapolomon merely whipped her tail  
at the stinger, her spikes smashing it to pieces! She charged foreward againn, this time rising  
into the air. A few beats of her wings put her 20 feet above both Ruariadh and Flymon.  
  
"Fire Spikes!" Kiapolomon shouted, shooting a bunch of spikes from her tail.  
  
They hit Flymon in the tail, knocking him over 30 meters! The bug digimon got up and  
ran away. Kiapolomon changed back into Popokimon and flew over to Ruaraidh, who scooped the  
little digimon into her arms. She hugged her tightly and looked around. It was getting dark,   
and who knew what creature would be comign out.  
  
"Let's get out of here. How do I get back to my world?" Ruaraidh asked.  
"You see the little tv next to the tree over there?" Popokimon said, pointing to her left.  
"Yeah. I see it."  
"Hold you digivice up to it and say, 'Digiport open!' and you'll go back."  
  
Ruaraidh held the digivice up to the tv as she had been told and cried out the words.  
Again Ruaraidh felt herself being pulled through the vortex. This time Popokimon was coming  
with her. When the light faded Ruaraidh was back in her mother's study. Sitting next to her was  
a small blue creature, it looked sort of like a puffball with two little bat wings. It was  
Popokimon.  
  
"Wow, you got small. What are you now?" Ruaraidh asked.  
"Now I'm Demipopokimon. Do you have anything I could eat?"  
"sure. Wait here."  
  
Ruaraidh came back with a plate full of cookies and some glasses of milk. it was gone  
within a few minutes. She then took demipopokimon into her room and laid the little digimon on  
her bed. Ruaraidh changed into her pajamas and got into bed next to her. She pushed her hair  
to one side so it didn't touch Demipopokimon.  
  
"Ruaraidh, why didn't you take the beads out?"  
"Beacuse," Ruaraidh laughed. "It takes four hours to put them back in on a good day. So I   
change them once a week. I still wash myself every night, but my hair usually only gets done   
once a week. It doesn't do anything, though. Now go to sleep. I have school tomorrow, and  
you're coming with me."  
"Okay. Good night, Ruaraid."  
"Good night, Demipopokimon."   
  



	3. The Journey Chapter 3

Rayya stared out the window of the palace onto a dark grey sky. Rain fell from the   
clouds with tremendous force, crashing into the river nearby. rayya was sitting on the throne,  
now King of Quimat, only because his sister and her child couldn't be found. For 12 years he had  
searched, and neither had turned up. He had been made king by default, but if either ever showed   
back up, he would be forced to step down from the throne. And he had no intention of letting  
that happen. he would find them both and have them killed.  
  
The large wooden doors opened sudenly, and a tall woman with long blue hair came through.  
It was kacela, his sorceress. She was wearing her black dress and fur cape, as always. She had  
agreed to help him find his nephew and see that he was destroyed, but so far she had failed. If  
her magic wasn't strong enough, he would have to find someone else. Kacela held a crystal staff  
in her right hand as she crossed the large room.  
  
"What do you want, Kacela?" Rayya demanded.  
"My Lord, I tried finding the Boy again, but all I got was a strange warning."  
"What kind of warning?" Rayya demanded.  
"That the Boy will meet another child with amazing powers, and if we try to destroy him or his  
mother we will be destroyed instead," Kacela explained.  
"Humph! I don't believe it. Either find the Boy or I will find someone else who can."  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
Up in her tower kacela seethed with rage. The fact that that man had the nerve to say  
he could get rid of her... Well, she was done with waiting. 12 years had passed, and he had   
failed to find Cearo or her child, so now it was her turn to take command. starting with getting  
rid of that annoying fake king, Rayya. She went into a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of dark  
fluid. It was a strong poison that would kill Rayya and make any healer think it was heart  
failure. Lucky for her that the man was well into his 60s, or it wouldn't have worked.  
  
Sneaking down the stairs, into Rayya's chambers, she poured the poison into his goblet  
of wine and stirred it with a small stick. Once she was done Kacela went back to her tower to   
wait. She didn't have long. But instead of the king it was one of his servants urious, Kacela   
began to plan another idea.  
  
  
Ruaraidh woke up suddenly, sweating heavily. Demipopokimon was still next to her, deep  
asleep. Ruaraidh looked around her room, trying to find the point of danger. She was certain   
that that was the reason she had woken up, she had felt some sort of danger. But there was   
nothing to be seen. Her clock read 5:00 am, so she lay back down, but didn't go back to sleep.  
At 6:30 she was up and changing into a new pari of clothing. It was the same as her others, but  
these ones were clean. She ate a quick breakfast, packed her lunch and some food for her digimon  
and left for school.  
  
It wasn't far from her appartment, but she didn't like goig through the city. In fact,   
she didn't like the city in general. She would just have to get her revenge by playing pranks at  
school. She signed in at the office, and was shown to her class room. The teacher had her stand  
in front of the clas while he wrote her name in his book. The kids stared at her, mainly her   
long beaded hair and feathered headband. she stared back, a wicked smile on her face. All of   
them were potential targets for her pranks.  
  
"Well, Ruaraidh, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself," the teacher said.  
"Fine, sir. My name is Ruaraidh WhiteCloud, and I am a Native American. I was born in America,  
and I have been to many countries. Hopefully this will be the last move. My hobies are walking  
and exploring caves and forests. I also like to carve."  
"Thank you, Ruaraid. Please take a seat next to Davis."  
  
Ruaraidh sat down next to a brown haired kid wearing goggles. He didn't seem to be  
paying attention to what the teacher was saying. She didn't blame him, it was very boring. She  
began to plan her first prank, setting off the sprinkler system. Beside her Davis sighed and   
looked up at the clock. It was only 7:50. Ruaraidh didn't know how long it would be before the  
bell would ring, so she took out a notbook and began to draw.   
  
She didn't concentrate on what her hand was doing, in fact, she didn't even look at the  
book. She just let her hand go where ever. when she looked at the notebook she was surprized  
to see a picture of a large tower that looked like it had a rose on top of it. Around the tower  
were buildings and forests, and behind them a mountain. Ruaraidh didn't know why she had drawn  
it, nor why she had been thinking about it. Had it come from her dream? Was that where the   
danger was?  
  
Ruaraidh didn't have time to think about it anymore because the bell rang. She moved   
through the halls, looking for the power room. She found it and went inside when no one was   
looking. From her backpack Demipopokimon asked, "What are you doing?"  
"Just a little prank. Don't worry."  
She reconnected a few wires, then went back into the halls. Just as the bell rang again, all  
the sprinklers in the school went off! Ruaraidh walked calmly into the caos, and was knocked  
down by a blond kid in a white hat.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Rauaraidh snapped.  
  
It was lunch time before the sprinklers were fixed. Everyone was talking about the  
rewired system, and trying to guess who it was. Non one would suspect the new girl.  
  
She sat down at an empty table and began to eat her lunch, slipping pieces to her digimon  
It wasn't long before most of the kids were gone, playing outside. Only a small group of kids   
remained inside besides her. Davis was one of them. He seemed to be fighting with another kid  
with blond hair. She watched them for a bit, not moving. They were fighting over a puff pastry.  
Demipopokimon crept out of the backpack and sat next to Rauraidh.  
  
"What you watching?" she asked.  
"Those kids. Mainly the one with the goggles."  
"OOOHHH! Ruaraidh's got a crush!" Demipopokimon squeeled.  
"Keep it down!" Rauraidh cried, covering the digimon's mouth.  
"Why are they fighting?"  
"I don't know. But that's the kid that knocked me down earlier," Ruaraidh growled, standing up.  
"Uh-oh," demipopokimon said, going back into the backpack.  
  
Rauaraidh walked over to the two boys, standing a few feet behind them. They were   
fighting over a creame filled pastry puff. It seemed that the blond boy had taken it from Davis,  
as Davis had gotten the last one the week before. Well, this was Ruaraidh's crush, and no blond  
haired freak boy was going to steal his food. Besides, he had knocked her down, and she didn't  
forget things like that. No one just 'ran' into her. She walked up to the boys, raised her hand  
back, and slapped the blond boy as hard as he could. He fell out of his chair, onto the floor.  
  
Davis could only watch, stunned, as Rauraidh turned and walked away. The other kids in  
the cafeteria helped the boy to his feet. They seemed to be his friends, and they chased after   
Ruaraidh. One of the girls, one with short brown hair, demanded, "Why did you do that?"  
Rauraidh turned and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Do I need a reason?" Ruaraidh asked sweetly. "Don't cross me, girl. I may be kind most of the  
time, but don't get on my bad side, like your friend did."  
  
With that, Ruaraidh walked away. A few hours later school was over and Ruaraidh hurried  
home. Her mother was at work, no big surprise there. She turned the computer on and got her  
digivice ready. Demipopokimon was next to her, bouncing excitedly. Once the computer was on  
Ruaraidh held up the digivice and shouted "Digiport open!" The vortex pulled both in once again,  
and then they were in the Digiworld.  
  
They were standing near a blue river, and being in the woods made Ruariadh feel better.  
In the distance was what looked like a large black tower! She didn't like the feel of it at all.  
It felt like there was a pressure pushing against her heart. When she moved closer, the pain   
became much worse! She fell to the ground, unable to move! Popokimon ran to her head, worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" The digimon cried.  
"My...heart..." Ruaraidh gasped, pointing to the black tower.  
"Quick, let me digivolve so I can get rid of it!"  
"Digi-armor...energize!" Ruaraid cried, collapsing again. The pain was so unbearable!  
"Popokimon armor digivolve to...Kiapolomon! The spear of life!"  
  
The large cat/demon digimon flew into the air and headed towards the tower. As she   
approached she spotted some other humans heading in the same direction. Well, she couldn't wait  
for them. Her human needed that tower destroyed now, so she was going to do it. Once she was   
close enough, Kiapolomon sotpped and hovered in the air.   
  
"Fire Spikes!" Kiapolomon shouted, shooting the spikes at the black tower. It crumbled and fell  
to the ground.  
  
At that moment Ruariadh was able to sit up, the pain gone. Her heart felt better, and  
she was able to get up. She felt a strange current of power run over her body and through her  
mind. Kiapolomon flew back to her and landed, turning back into Popokimon. After a few breaths  
she got back up.  
  
"Ruaraidh, why couldn't you get up?" Popokimon asked.  
"I think...it was beacuse of that tower. My element is life, right? well, that tower was   
blocking the life force in the area. When I walked closer to it, I felt the pain this world was  
going through. That's why my heart hurt, and you had to destroy the tower. It would have killed  
me otherwise."  
"Oh! I saw other humans. They looked like the ones from the cafeteria!"  
"Really? We should go look. Can you digivolve again?"  
"Certainly."  
  
Popokimon changed back into Kiapolomon. Ruaraidh climbed onto her back and settled   
herself so both of them were comfortable. The Kiapolomon leapt into the air. They circled   
the area for a few minutes. They spotted them and landed nearby. Kiapolomon stayed as she was,  
just in case the humans weren't friendly. It seemed that the other humans had the same idea.  
Kiapolomon walked in front of Ruaraidh, startling the other digimon and their partners. When   
Ruaraidh saw Davis and the other kids, she laughed.  
  
"Well, well. You guys have digimon, too? What a surprise." Ruaraidh said.  
"Hey, you're the kid that punched T.K." a little boy said. Ruaraidh smiled.  
"Yep. He caught me in a mad mood. I'd watch your step," she warned.  
"You have a digivice. That means you're a digidestined," Davis said.  
"Digidestined? What's that?" Ruaraidh asked. She would listen to just about anything Davis said  
"That's what we all are," Answered a purple haired girl with glasses. "We protect the Digiworld.  
Were you the ones that took down that Dark Spire?"  
"I did that," Kiapolomon said. "It was hurting Ruaraidh. She can't get that close to them, or  
they'll kill her."  
"Kill her?" Davis asked.  
"I'll explain later. But I got to get home. My mom will be back, and she'll worry."  
"We got to go, too. By the way, I'm Yolei."  
"Ruaraidh. This is Kiapolomon. Usually she's Popokimon. This is her armor digivolved form. I  
know you three from class, but who's the little kid?"  
"I'm Cody."  
"Well, nice to meet you all. By the way, watch out for repeats of today's prank. More will be  
coming shortly."  
  
With that Ruaraidh left the group. She got back to the house just as her mom came home.  
Dinner was a quiet one, like always. Afterwards they went their seperate ways, Mother to work,  
Ruaraidh to do whatever. In this case she began to draw again. Always it was the strange tower  
with the rose on top. It kept plaguing her mind until she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
In the Crystal Sphere, snow was falling over the town. The gardens and fountains were  
covered with a thin layer of ice, and everyhting sparkled like glass when the sun came out. In  
the Orian Tower Cearo was standing on the balcony, looking at the clouds. It had been 12 years   
since she had left Quimat and given up her son. She wondered how Davis was fairing all the time.  
She missed her son very deeply, but didn't have the courage to find him, least she lead Rayya to  
him. Sighing loudly, Cearo returned to her room.  
  
Niamh was inside, waiting with a hot bowl of soup. The young girl was constantly looking  
after Cearo. In fact, she was the one who kept Cearo from getting sick or from being careless.  
Cearo was very thankful for the 16 year old girl's assistence. Without her Cearo would be in  
big trouble. Niamh was tall, very thin, with golden blond hair and green eyes. She was very   
kindhearted and loved everything in the Crystal Sphere.  
Cearo took the soup and drank it in a few gulps, handing the bowl back to Niamh. She   
took it back to the kitchen, then returned to see if Cearo needed anything else. When Cearo   
shook her head Niamh left. Cearo sat down in a wooden rocking chair and began to cry. What she  
needed more than anything was to be with her son. She needed to see him and talk to him, to   
know how he was doing.  
A knock on the door caused Cearo to lift her head. Standing in the arched door was a   
short old woman with two grey-gold wings. Her long whispy hair was tied in a loose braid, from  
which hung a ribbon with three silver bells. It was Isleen, the Head Elder of the Draconians.  
She looked at Cearo and smiled kindly.  
  
"Miss your son, do you?" She asked.  
"Yes, Elder, I do. It gets worse each day. I need to know how he's doing, if he's okay..."  
"I'm sure he is, Cearo. He's like his mother, a survivor. But...if you want to see him, I can  
arrange that."  
"How?" Cearo demanded.  
"With this. It will make you invisible to all people, even Rayya and your son. You will be able  
to see him, but you won't be able to speak or touch him. If you take the pendent off, though,  
Rayya will be able to spot you, and Davis."  
"I understand. Just to see him would be great."  
  
Isleen gave her the blue pendent and left the room. Cearo put on her cape and went down  
to the Crystal Gate. It was near the Orian Tower, but the snow was heavy, and she was covered   
by the time she reached it. Speaking a few words and placing the pendent over her head, Cearo  
went through the Gate back to the Earth.  
  
It was night when she reached the city where she had left Davis. She had been told by   
Lael the day after Davis was adopted where he was, incase she ever had to find him. She walked  
down the crowded streets, unseen by anyone. She made her way to a tall apartment building.   
Getting inside was easy, as was getting into the Motomiya appartment. Davis was the only one  
home. Sitting on the couch next to him was a little blue digimon. So, he had found out how to  
go across different worlds, or one at least.  
  
Cearo watched as Davis watched the tv, the little blue digimon asleep beside him. Davis  
looked behind him suddenly, as though he could see Cearo, though she knew that was impossible.  
His eyes scanned the room and stopped on her. He watched her for a few minutes, the shrugged  
and turned back to the tv. Cearo softly walked up behind the couch and leaned against the back.  
Davis shifted uncomfortably on the couch, the strange feeling even stronger than before. Finally  
he called out, "Who's there?" Cearo couldn't help herself. She took the pendent off.  
  
"I'm here," She said.  
"Huh?!" Davis exclaimed, jumping up. The blue digimon was up as well, growling at Cearo.  
"Wait, Davis! Don't you recognise me?" Cearo asked.  
"M-Mom?"  
"Yes, its me. I came to see you, but I can't stay. I put you in danger by being here. Please,  
if you want to speak, come to the Digital World. We can talk there."  
"Okay, come on. We can get there from my computer."  
  
Davis led Cearo to his bedroom and turned the computer on. He took a strange divice from  
his pocket and held it to the computer. At once the screen began to glow! Davis took Cearo's   
hand as the light pulled them in. Cearo closed her eyes against the brightness, and when she  
opened them they were standing in a field of wildflowers. The little blue digimon wasn't so  
little anymore. Davis introduced him as Veemon. Cearo sat down in the flowers, and Davis sat   
down next to her.  
  
"I am glad you are alright, Davis. I don't know if Rayya knows where you are, but if he found  
you, you are in great danger."  
"I can protect him," Veemon stated. Cearo nodded, knowing how powerful digimon were.  
  
They spent the next hour talking. Mainly Davis told her about their battles in the  
Digiworld, how Ken had finally joined their side, and about the newest Digidestined, Ruaraidh.  
He worried about her, because the Digiworld still had a lot of Dark Spires, and she couldn't  
get close to them. Cearo worried, too. It seemed her son liked this girl, and if she knew  
Rayya, he would have his sorceress Kacela create more Dark Spirals to hurt her, in order to get  
to Davis. She promised to do whatever she could to stop him. Then she told him the secrets of  
the Crystal Gates.  
  
"If you use the Crystal Gates you can visit me in the Crystal Sphere, or any other world. But  
please, don't go to Quimat. Rayya will kill you the minute he finds you. If not he'll use you  
to gain more power. Promise me you won't go there," Cearo begged.  
"I promise," Davis said solemnly. "I won't go there. But I can go anywhere else?"  
"Yes," Cearo said happily. "But now you had best get home before your family does."  
"Thanks, Mom. I'll come and visit."  
"Good-bye, my dearest son." 


	4. The Journey Chapter 4

The night sky in the Digiworld was full of bright stars in the endless darkness. Sitting  
on a log was Ruaraidh and Popokimon. The 11-year-old girl loved to watch the stars, and in the  
large city her mother lived in, that was imposible. So she had come to the Digiworld, where   
there was millions of stars. She could even see some of the constellations that she had know  
from earth. Popokimon sat beside her, a sleepy look on her face. She had come only because it  
was her duty to protect Ruaraidh in the Digiworld, and everywhere else.  
  
Suddenly Popokimon sat up, turning her ears back and forth, hearing something. Ruaraidh  
turned her head behind her, to see what was coming. It turned out, to their surprise, to be  
Davis and Veemon! Veemon looked as tired as Popokimon, and he had probably been dragged out of  
bed just like Popokimon. Davis, on the other hand, was wide awake, and didn't look to happy.  
Ruaraidh just watched him for a minute, then went back to looking at the stars. If he wanted to  
talk, then he would tell her. Davis sat down next to Ruaraidh, and Veemon curled up near his   
feet. Soon the digimon was asleep. So was Popokimon.  
  
"Why are you here?" Davis asked Ruaraidh.  
"I came to watch the stars. I can't see them from the city. So I came here. What about you?"  
"I'm not sure. I just came to think, I guess," Davis answered.  
"Think about what?" Ruaraidh asked.  
"About lots of things. I just found out I was adopted, for starters."  
"Ouch. Bet that was tough."  
"You don't know the half of it. Then, earlier tonight, I met my mother for the first time."  
"And...?"  
"I found out she was from a different world."  
  
Ruaraidh started laughing. Davis didn't see what was so funny, but he smiled anyway.  
She had an infectious laughter, so it was difficult not to smile. She looked at him and shook  
her head. Davis's face grew serious, so she stopped.  
"I'm sorry," Said Ruaraidh. "I shouldn't have laughed. So, you're from another world? Well,  
having more than one world exist isn't that crazy. I mean, look at this place, its a different  
world, yet its part of the earth. What's to say there isn't more? Anything else I need to know  
about you, Davis?"  
"Yeah. I'm a prince."  
"Really? How cool. Do the others know?"  
"No, and don't tell them either, okay?" Davis said.  
"Alright. So, you're a prince. How interesting. You know, I had a feeling there was something  
different about you. Do you come here alone often?" Ruaraidh asked.  
"No, but this is the only world I know how to get to. Besides, its also the only one where I  
can talk to my mother."  
"I see. I wish my mother would even talk to me. She's always busy. I never see her. Sometimes  
I think it would be better if I had stayed back in America. But then I probably wouldn't have  
met all of you guys, although with T.K. that might have been a good thing."  
  
Davis laughed at that. T.K. and Ruaraidh didn't get along so well, and neither did he and T.K.  
but they were still friends. Then Davis remembered about the Dark Spire, and decided to ask  
Ruariadh about it.  
  
"Ruaraidh, earlier you said you couldn't get close to the Dark Spires. Why is that?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well, it seems that my element is life. I am connected to this world, and I feel the  
pain it goes through. The spires, I'm guessing, warps the life in this world, destroying it.  
That in turn, hurts me. Understand?" Ruaraidh asked.  
  
"Not really," Davis said.  
"Okay, you know what a web looks like, right? Right. So, imagine that the stands along the   
outside start to break and fall away. It doesn't hurt the web immediately, but it does make  
it smaller. Soon it will affect the rest of the web. And when it does, all the things that  
depend on the web..."  
  
"Start to die off. I get it now. So that's what the Dark Spirals are like. Then what will  
happen if Arokenimon creates a digimon out of a Spire? She'd done it before, but how would it  
affect you?"  
  
"I am not sure. We'll know when it happens, though."  
  
Suddenly Popokimon and Veemon sat up, both alert and ready for a fight! Davis and Ruaraidh were  
on their feet as well, looking around for the danger. But they could see nothing in the darkness  
Shadows played across the meadow as the wind blew the trees around. Veemon sniffed the air  
tentatively, as did Popokimon. Neither digimon said anything, but got closer to their human  
partners. Ruaraidh reached out with her senses, hoping to find whatever it was that was alarming  
her friends. She sensed something on the edge of the trees, to the left of them.  
  
"Over there," She said, pointing. They turned and tried to see who was there, but the shifting  
light made it imposible.  
  
"I know how to find out. Let's digivolve," Popokimon said.  
"Right! Digi-armor...energize!" Ruaraidh shouted.  
"Popokimon armor-digivolve to...Kiapolomon! The spear of life!"  
"Veemon...digivolve to...ExVeemon!"  
  
The dragon digimon and cat/demon digimon moved towards the trees, carefully, incase whatever it  
was decided to attack the children. They moved foreward, ready to attack if they had to, looking  
for whatever was there. To their surprise, the digimon steeped out of the trees onto the meadow!  
He looked like a large lion wearing black pants and had a wide sword strapped to his shoulders!  
Kiapolomon lowered her head, the sharp horn pointing straight at his chest.  
  
"Don't move," She ordered. "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"Please, I am Leomon. I mean you know harm," said the digimon.  
  
"Why were you watching us?" Ruaraidh asked, walking up to him. Davis followed.  
  
"I wanted to see if you were the Digidestined. I knew the older kids, and it seems the team has  
expanded. Plus, I heard you talking about the Dark Spirals, and how they affect you."  
  
"What's it to you?" Ruaraidh asked harshly. Kiapolomon stepped closer to Leomon with her horn.  
  
"Wait," said Davis. "If you know the old Digidestined, then prove it. Name three of them."  
  
"That is easy. I can name all of them. There's Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi, T.K. and Kari.  
Now do you believe me?" Leomon asked.  
  
"Yes," Davis said. "Let him go, guys."  
  
Kiapolomon backed away, and ExVeemon changed back into Veemon. But Kiapolomon refused to change  
back. Trust was not so easily earned by them. They went back up to the hill and sat down.   
Leomon watched Ruaraidh for a few minutes, confused and amused at the same time. She studied  
the large digimon at the same time, trying to figure him out. Davis just sat back and let them  
be. Ruaraidh, for all her kindness, was pretty much a mystery, and he was content to let it stay  
that way. Besides, he kind of liked her...  
  
"So, you heard us talking. Why are you so interested about me and the Dark Spirals?"  
  
"Well, I have heard of a child who will come to this world, and will not be able to touch the  
Darkness that infects the land. It is said it is because her spirit will be so pure, that the  
Darkness would strangle her if she got too close. And yet she is said to be the strongest of all  
the Digidestined."  
  
"And you think that is me? Sorry, but I ain't exactly the 'Pure Spirt' type."  
  
"Maybe your personality isn't but your spirit is. That is what counts."  
  
"Cool, but where does Davis fit in?" Kiapolomon asked. "I have a feeling he is a part of the   
strands that affect Ruaraidh in this."  
  
"I do not know," Leamon said. "We will have to wait and see."  
  
"Yeah, well, we have to get back to the Real World soon. If my mom gets up and I'm not in my   
room she is gonna go crazy," Davis said.  
  
"Bye Davis, Veemon. I'm going to stay here a bit longer. My mom won't be home till later in the  
day," Rauraidh replied.   
  
She waved as Davis walked over the hill and disappeared. Then she tunred back to Leomon, a very  
serious look on her face.  
  
"Tell me everything you know about this prophecy of yours." 


	5. The Journey Ch 5

Snow began to fall in the city of Tokyo, the main part of it hitting Odiaba. From his apartment  
Davis was watching the snow from his bedroom windown, still unable to sleep. His parents had yet  
to return, and Jun was also gone. He didn't mind Jun being gone, she would probably be on the  
phone driving him crazy. But he did want to talk to someone. He still hadn't told Demiveemon  
about any of this, and he wasn't sure if he should. He definitely didn't want to tell the rest  
of the group, and Ruaraidh was busy doing other things. Davis sighed and sat down on his bed.  
Demiveemon looked up at him, no longer asleep. His eyes were full of concern for his friend.  
  
"Davis, what's wrong?" Demiveemon asked. "Why so you seem so sad?"  
"I don't know," Davis lied. He didn't know how to explain it to his friend.  
"Maybe you should talk to one of the others. Maybe Kari?"  
"You just want to see Gatomon," Davis teased. He smiled when his digimon blushed.  
  
Demiveemon had a crush on Gatomon, just as he had a crush on Kari. But that, too, was beginning  
to change. More and more his thoughts were being drawn to Ruaraidh, and he knew he was starting  
to like her as he had liked Kari. Had. That word was becoming a main part of his vocabulary.  
He HAD been a normal kid, well, as normal as a Digidestined could be. He HAD been part of a   
family, but now he found out his mother was from a different world and she coulnd't really see   
him. He HAD had a crush on Kari, but now he was starting to like Ruaraidh. So much was changing  
and he wasn't sure if he could handle much more.  
  
Sighing, Davis lyed down and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. He heard  
Demiveemon curl up next to him and begin to snore. He envied the little digimon, who could fall  
asleep no matter what was bothering him. Davis kept his eyes closed and, eventually, sleep   
found its way to him.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Rayya watched from the Throne Room as the Gate to the earth began to hum, coming to life in a  
flash of colors. It had taken him this long to work the Gate, but now his waiting was over. His  
sister had visited her son, and now he knew where the boy was. And he planned to use him, not   
kill him. At least, not right away. He planned on using Davis to conquer the Digital World.  
He knew full well that Davis had a great deal of power in him, even if the boy didn't know it  
himself. And Rayya had every intention of using that power. From the Digital World he could  
conquer every other world that existed. And now was his time to begin.  
  
Having used his own magic to create a snow storm to hide his entry, Rayya stepped through the   
Gate and entered Odiaba. He had succeeded well with his snow storm, the entire city was merely  
a blur of white with balls of light that seemed to float in the air. Now to find the boy. Rayya  
made his way through the storm to the building where Cearo had appeared.   
  
The building itself was rather tall, even for Rayya who was used to towers and everything. How  
had people managed to build such structures with such heavy stone? Never mind that. Rayya shook  
his head and went into the building. He knew exactly which floor the boy was on, and he reached   
it fairly easily. He turned the door knob and watched as the door silently swung open. This was  
going to be easier that he'd expected!  
  
Rayya crept into the house, silent as a cat. The entire place was dark, which made it easy for   
him to sneak around. He found the room where Davis was sleeping, and found Davis on the bed,  
covered by a light blanket. He was snoring loudly, and so was the little creature next to him.  
Rayya recognized the creature as Digimon. So, Davis could go to that world. Well, that would   
make Rayya's life much easier.   
  
Suddenly the little digimon woke up and saw Rayya! Panicked, the little creature let out a yell.  
At that Davis woke up and spotted Rayya. Angry, Rayya knocked the digimon to the floor and took  
hold of Davis's arm, pulling him from the bed.  
  
"Let go!" Davis shouted. "Demiveemon, help!"  
"Don't struggle, brat. Come here!" Rayya grunted, lifting Davis off the floor by his arm.  
  
Demiveemon was lying on the floor, too stunned to move. He watched helplessly as his friend was   
carried out of the appartment by the strange man. Struggling to get up, Demiveemon managed to   
get a few feet across the floor before falling again, to weak to go and help his friend. He had  
to call the other Digidestined for help. Inching across the floor slowly, Demiveemon found the  
D-terminal and typed an e-mail to all the Digidestined. He just hoped that they would get there  
in time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari was woken up by the beeping of her D-terminal. Who would be sending e-mail this late at   
night? Sleepily she got out of bed and reached for the terminal, turning on the light to see.  
Gatomon lifted her head up, her eyes half closed, wondering what was going on. As Kari read the  
message she became more awake, and more upset.  
"Come on, Gatomon. Davis is in trouble!"  
"What did he do now?" Gatomon asked as she got up.  
"He didn't do anything. Demiveemon said some guy came in and kidnapped him. Lets wake Tai up   
and call the others."  
  
Less that 15 minutes later everyone had met at Izzy's house and made their way to Davis's home.  
The door was still open and everything was dark. The apartment was still empty, save for   
Demiveemon, who was still on the floor, unable to move. Kari scooped him up in her arms and gave  
him a reassuring smile. When he was able to speak, T.K. asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Well," Demiveemon began, "we were sleeping. I heard somehting, and when I opened my eyes, there  
was a strange guy standing over the bed. I woke Davis up and the guy hit me really hard. He   
took Davis and left! I couldn't get up to help him. So I called yu guys for help."  
  
The little digimon began to whimper in fear for his friend. Why would anyone want to kidnap   
Davis? No one knew the answer to that one, but it was certain that they couldn't look for him in  
the storm. Kari offered to keep Demiveemon with her, and reluctantly everyone went back to their  
homes, determined to find their friend as soon as the weather turned good enough to go outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rayya carried the struggling boy out of the building as quickly as he could, not wanting to gain  
any more attention than he already had. He stepped out into the freezing air, and that promtly  
shut Davis up. He was too concerned with staying warm to struggle anymore. Rayya was quite warm  
in his fur clothing, but Davis was only in his pajamas. Before long, he was too cold to move.  
  
Rayya took his time getting to the park, where he would open a gate back to Qimat. By the time  
he reached the park, Davis was breathing very softly, his eyes closed and covered with ice. Still  
Rayya took his time opening the Gate and stepping through. He had it so that the snow storm   
would last for another hour or so, long enought for it to cover his tracks.  
  
Once he reached the Throne Room, He sent for a guard to get Kacela. She arrived very shortly and  
smiled when she saw Davis slumped over Rayya's shoulder. She sneered as she got closer, seeing  
that he was barely alive. It was all she could do to keep herself from strangling the stupid man  
who called himself a king.  
  
"King Rayya, if you didn't notice, the boy is nearly dead!" Kacela exclaimed.  
"Better dead than not. But that's why I sent for you. Lock him in your rooms and see to it that  
he recovers enough for or use. Make sure he doesn't escape."  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
Kacela took the boy and headed to her 'room' but instead took him to her secret tower. Once   
inside she placed the boy on the soft bed and covered him with a blanket. She could afford to be  
nice to him, so that when she got rid of that idiot Rayya he wouldn't hate her for it. Then SHE  
would gain his trust and then kill him when he least expected it. The thought made Kacela smile.  
She had this little game wrapped around her finger. Control the boy and she controled everything  
  
Reaching into a small cabinet, Kacela pulled out a small blue bottle and poured some of the light  
green liquid into a small glass of wine. Then, very carefully, she lifted the glass to Davis's  
mouth and had him take a few sips. He did so, and gagged at the taste of the wine. But the   
drink did warm him up, and he took a few more sips before turning his head. Kacela put the cup  
down and let Davis sleep. The potion would help bring his fever down just enough that he would  
be able to use his magic, but not enough that he would become strong enough to move about and   
escape. Then, satisfied, kacela sat at her table and began to write on a piece of parchment. It  
was time for her to begin her plans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cearo stood on the edge of the Orian Tower, feeling very ill at ease. She knew something had   
happened. She should never have gone to see Davis. But what had happened had happened, and she  
couldn't change the past. Isleen stood next to her, her grey-gold wings fluttering softly in the  
wind. The snow had all melted, odd for the time of year. A warm wind blew from the south, and  
this alarmed the old Draconian.  
  
"Cearo, he has the boy. I can feel it. The balance in this world has shifted because of it. We  
must get him away from there."  
  
"I will go," Cearo said. It is my fault he has been captured."  
  
"No," said Isleen. "It is not your fault. That witch Kacela would have known by now and would  
have told Rayya, if only to gain more power. We cannot go, for I cannot allow you to be placed  
in any sort of danger."  
  
"Even when my son is?! I must go to him!"  
  
"Getting yourself killed will not help your son or your world! There is already a person who can  
help him. She is a child, like Davis, and has great powers inside of her. Already she is in the  
Digital World, learning about what she must do. We must wait for the right time. Otherwise all  
will fail."  
  
Sighing loudly, Cearo nodded mutely and turned away from the glowing sun as it sank into the   
hills. She would wait. If it meant her son's safety, she would wait. So she went back into her  
rooms and went to wait. 


	6. The Journey Ch 6

Ruaraidh sat on the hill all night talking to Leomon, more about the Digital World than his odd  
legend. Kiapolomon had changed back into Popokimon and had fallen asleep at her feet, trusting  
Leomon to protect her human friend. It wasn't until the sun began to rise that they realized  
they had talked all night. Leomon apologized, but Ruariadh waved that away with her hand. She  
knew her mother wouldn't notice her missing, and it certainly didn't bother Ruaraidh to have   
spent the night talking about a most interesting world. But then she thought about the Prophecy.  
so she asked about it.  
  
"Leomon, I forgot about the Prophecy. Why is it that I am so important?"  
"Because you are very strong in a way you do not yet understand. And it is that strenght that   
will be your greatest weapon. I do not know what enemy it is that threatens this world and many   
others, but you are one of the keys in saving them."  
"And the other Digidestined?" Ruaraidh asked.  
"They are important, too, because they will have faught some of the enemies that have returned,   
but you are important in fighting this newest enemy, though I don't know exactly who or what that  
may be."  
"And Davis?"  
"I am not sure. If I find out more, you can be sure that you would be the first to here. But at  
this moment I believe it would be good for you to return to your home."  
  
Ruaraidh agreed with Leomon and returned to where she had come through the Digiport. She held  
her crystal up to the tv and called for the port to open. It came to life within seconds and   
pulled Ruaraidh and Popokimon back into her bedroom. She sat down on the bed, not feeling the   
least bit tired. Demipopokimon was also wide awake, and wanted to do something. Outside the   
snow glistened in the sun, the light dancing around invitingly. So Ruaraidh put on her coat and  
gloves and went outside. Demipopokimon followed her, jumping into the snowdrifts. Ruaraidh just  
watched her digimon playing in the snow, not thinking about anything. It was a bit nippy out,   
but it didn't bother her at all. Nor did it bother her digimon. In fact, she wouldn't have   
known that anything was wrong if she hadn't bumped into Yolie.  
  
Yolie was out of breath, and it was clear she had been running hard. Demipopokimon jumped into  
Ruaraidh's arms, looking at Hawkmon, who was standing next to Yolie. He, too, looked upset about  
something.  
  
"Yolie, what's wrong?" Ruaraidh asked, not really concerned at first.  
"Someone's kidnapped Davis!" Yolie exclaimed.  
"What?!" Ruaraidh shouted. "Someone did what? Okay, this is very serious! Where have you guys  
looked?"  
"All over the place, but it happened last night, and the storm covered up any tracks that were  
left, as well as any clues. And Davis's family already called the police, and they don't have a  
clue either."  
"So what do we do?" Ruaraidh asked.  
"We were planning to go to the Digital World to ask if anyone has seen him or his capture. Maybe  
Gennai will be able to help us."  
"Then I'm going with you," Ruaraidh said.  
  
Yolie nodded and led Ruaraidh to the school, which was closed. She followed them into the school  
computer lab where the other Digidestined were waiting. T.K. wasn't to thrilled to see Ruaraidh  
but the others thought it was okay. Ruaraidh said nothing to T.K., but went straight to the   
computer and opened the Digiport and went through. She was quickly followed by the others. All  
of the Digimon changed into their rookie forms, save for Demiveemon, who couldn't Digivolve with  
out Davis. Popokimon then flapped her wings and rose into the air, looking around.  
  
"What is she doing?" Cody asked.  
"Making sure that there aren't any control spires nearby. I can't go near them, remember?"  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Cody answered.  
  
Popokimon came back down and told them that all was clear. Then the children began to walk in  
the direction Izzy had given them. The directions should lead them to the place where Gennai   
lived. Ruaraidh just hoped that Davis was safe where ever he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Davis woke up to find himself in a strange room, covered up with a blanket made of dark colored   
fur. Demiveemon was nowhere to be seen. Davis tried to sit up, but found himself very dizzy,   
and he had to lay back down. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and he was sweating heavily.  
He was so hot! It felt like someone had turned the furnace on maximum. He lay still, hoping   
that he would cool off a bit. But it didn't happen.  
  
So he just lay there, waiting. After awhile he heard someone enter the room, and turned his head  
hoping to see his parents or even June. Instead he came face to face with some strange woman!  
She saw Davis and smiled at him, which made him shudder for some reason. She was holding what   
looked like a vile of liquid, and a cup full os some sort of drink. She poured the liquid from   
the vile into the drink and approached the bed. Davis just lay there, watching her, unable to  
move. The woman lifted his head up and held the cup close to his mouth.  
  
"Drink this," She said. "It will help cool you down."  
  
Davis wasn't sure if he should believe her, but he was so hot... Carefully he took a sip. The   
drink stung his throat, but he swallowed anyway. And it did cool him off, not much, but enough  
that it wasn't so painfull anymore. The woman gave him a few more sips, then put the cup on a   
table next to the bed.  
  
"W-who are you?" Davis asked in a hoarse whisper. "Where am I?"  
"I am Kacela, and you are in the tower of the palace of Quimat. I'm hiding you from King Rayya."  
"Rayya? I shouldn't be here," Davis whispered, trying to sit up. But he was too weak and fell  
back down.  
"Don't worry, Prince Davis, I will not let you come to any harm. You must rest and get rid of   
that fever. Go to sleep now..."  
  
Davis had little choice in that. He was suddenly too tired to lift his head up, and soon his   
eyes felt heavy as well. He was soon drifting off into sleep, and all he could think about was  
if his family knew he was missing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
June had been worried when she came home and found the door wide open. Davis was nowhere to be  
seen, and it looked as if there had been a struggle! As quickly as she could she called her   
parents, and then the police. Both parties reached the appartment at the same times. June's   
mom went into a panic and it was all her dad could do to calm her down. June, too, was upset,   
but was doing her best not to show it.  
  
"Ma'am, has there been any recent incident that would have caused Davis to run away or anything?"  
  
Mrs. Motomiya could only stare at the police officer. To suggest that her son would have run   
away... it was ridiculous!  
  
"Davis, was adopted," June said suddenly. "He wanted to find out who his parents were, but that  
isn't a good reason for running away, and besides, it looked like there was a struggle. Someone  
kidnapped my brother!"  
"I see. Could it have been the parents who gave him up for adoption?" Asked the officer.  
"Maybe," Said Mrs. Motomiya. "Please tell me you'll find him!" She began crying.  
"We'll certainly do our best, Ma'am."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ruaraidh followed the other Digidestined to a clearing where there was a large lake. Nowhere   
could she see where a house or building of any kind. Popokimon hovered in the air next to her  
head, also looking about. But she could see nothing either. Demiveemon hopped out of Ruaraidh's  
arm and ran towards the lake, followed by Gatomon and Patamon.  
  
"So, where is this guy?" Ruaraidh asked imaptiently. "We have to find Davis."  
"Calm down, Ruaraidh," Cody told her. "Izzy sent an e-mail to Gennai, and this is where he said  
he'd meet us. We just have to wait."  
"And while we're waiting Davis could be in serious trouble!" Ruaraidh snapped.  
"Don't worry too much," came a voice from behind Ruaraidh. She spun around, taking a defensive   
position. Popokimon did the same, every one of her claws extended.  
  
The man behind Ruaraidh laughed, making Ruaraidh growl. She didn't like people who came up from  
behind. Popokimon bared her small, sharp teeth, and the man's laughing stopped. But neither  
of the two relaxed. Then Cody stepped foreward to greet the man!  
  
"Hello, Gennai. Its good to see you again."  
The other kids nodded in agreement.  
"It's good to see you Digidestined again as well. I'm guessing you're the new Digidestined Izzy  
told me about. My name is Gennai. Pleasure to meet you."  
"I am Ruaraidh, and the feeling is not mutual," She hissed, ignoring his hand that he had held   
out in a friendly gesture.  
"Wow, tough kid," He whistled.  
"That's Ruaraidh for you," kari said, smiling. "But she'd really nice once you get to know her."  
"Look who's talking," Ruaraidh muttered. "Anyway, can you help us find Davis?"  
"I believe so. Please, follow me."  
  
Gennai led them to another side of the lake, where there was an underground tunnel! he went down  
into it, and all of the Digidestined followed except for Ruaraidh. Popokimon had dartedin front  
of her, and wouldn't let her go down there! Ruaraidh tried to step around the little Digimon,   
but Popokimon kept darting in front of her, baring her teeth!  
  
"Popokimon, what's up with you? Why won't you let me enter?"  
"Something's down there tha you can't go near. I can feel it! The others can't feel it because  
it won't harm them, they don't even know its there! But I can feel it! It'll hurt you! Please  
don't go down there! It'll hurt you, Ruaraidh, just like the Dark Spire, but much worse!"  
  
Ruaraidh looked at the tunnel, where the others had disappeared into. Suddenly Gennai poked his  
head back up through the entrance, looking at her questioningly.  
  
"Are you coming?" He asked.  
"I... I can't. Popokimon says there's something down there that I can't be near. Something that  
will hurt me. Something like the control spries, but worse. So I think I'll wait up here.   
You tell me what you find when you come back."  
"If you say so," Gennai agreed. He then went back into the tunnel.  
  
Popokimon led Ruaraidh over to the lake and sat down next to the water. It was crystal clear,   
and they could see the tiny silver fish darting around near the bottom. Ruaraidh wondered what  
was down in the tunnel that Popokimon worried about so much. But she knew better than to find   
out. If it was worse than the control spire, it would probably end up killing her. So she   
sighed and put her feet in the cool water and waited.  
  
Gennai led the kids down through the tunnel as the others explained as best they could what had  
happened to davis. Gennai had an idea of how to find out where Davis was, but that it wasn't  
going to be easy. He also asked what ruaraidh meant when she said there was something down in   
the tunnels worse than the control spires and that it would hurt her. Cody was the one who  
explained.  
  
"Ruaraidh can't go near the control spires because her power is life itself. The Control Spires  
warp the life energy in the Digital World around where they are placed. When she goes near one  
of them she gets really sick and weak."  
"So basically she can't go near things that channel dark energy. Intersting..." Gennai mused. "I  
womder what's down here that channels dark energy. If there was something I'm sure I would have  
known... All well. This way."  
  
He led them into a small cave, where there was a giant crystal on the far wall. It looked like   
it was liquid, but when they touched it it was solid! This was what Gennai had come to show   
them. He explained his theory.  
  
"I believe this crystal will lead you to Davis. I remeber reading an ancient tablet once that   
spoke of such a crystal being a Gate to other worlds similar to the Digiports. When I found this  
it reminded me of that writing. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the tablet, so I don't know how  
to use it. Leomon is trying to help by finding out what he can and reporting it back to me. But  
I do know that someone has captured Davis, and they may be trying to take over the Digital World,  
and they may have help."  
  
Before Gennai could say anything else, everyone heard a piercing scream from above ground! It   
had been Ruaraidh! They all ran out of the tunnel and towards the lake, where they saw Ruaraidh  
laying on the ground, Kiapolomon trying to defend her. In front of them was a large digimon,   
which, when it turned towards them, turned out to be MetalSeadramon, one of the old Dark Masters!  
  
He had come out of the water, surprising Ruaraidh and Kiapolomon. Now, as the other Digidestined  
got closer, they saw that Ruaraidh had been knocked unconscious. Now MetalSeadramon was getting  
ready to attack Kiapolomon, and, as strong as she was, she would be no match for the giant water  
digimon. The other digimon digivolved and attacked, but MetalSeadramon merely jumped back and   
laughed at them.   
  
"How pathetic," He hissed. "Just wait, soon you'll be in over your heads. The Dark Masters are  
back, as well as a few other old friends. Just wait, our new master has plans for you... Haha!"  
  
With that the serpent disappeared into the water, vanishing from sight! Gennai ran to Ruaraidh's  
body and carefully lifted her up. She coughed softly and slowly opened her eyes. Seeing Gennai  
and feeling his arms around her, Ruaraidh immediately struggled free and stood up. Her eyes   
flashed dangerously, warning him not to come any closer.  
  
"Don't ever touch me like that again, understand?" Ruaraidh growled.  
"Well, at least we know she's okay," Ken said sacastically. "What happened?"  
"We were sitting next to the water, and that thing came up and attacked us. I tried to run like  
Kiapolomon told me to, but it hit me with a blast of dark energy. I past out. When I woke up  
HE was holding me," Ruaraidh said, glaring at Gennai.  
"I said I was sorry!" Gennai exclaimed.  
"Well, it can't be changed now," T.K. said. "Right now we should be trying to find out where   
Davis is and how we can reach him."  
"Not to mention where the Dark Masters are and who their new 'Master' is," Cody added.  
"Well, I really think Ruaraidh should come down and see that crystal. She might be able to give  
us a clue," Gennai said, looking at Ruaraidh and Kiapolomon.  
  
Kiapolomon approached the tunnel and sniffed the air. The fur on her body bristled, but she   
nodded her head. It was clear she still didn't want Ruaraidh to go down there, but they didn't  
have much of a choice.  
  
"Climb on my back," Kiapolomon ordered Ruariadh. "If anything attack, I can get you out before  
you get hurt."  
  
Ruaraidh did as she was told and settled herself on Kiapolomon's back. Her soft wings tickled   
Ruaraidh's legs where her pants had been ripped. One lock of black hair ahd come loose from the  
strands of beads, showing the place where she had been hit. Sighing, she realized she would have  
to redo her hair when she got home. All well, Ruaraidh thought.  
  
The Digidestined followed Gennai back down into the tunnel and back to the crystal. Ruariadh got  
down from Kiapolomon's back, though she didn't take any more than three steps from the Digimon.  
She touched the crystal carefully with her small hands. The smoothness of it made Ruaraidh   
wonder what had formed this slab of crystal. Certainly not anything natural! And as she held  
her hand on the cold smooth crystal, she could feel some sort of energy that was running through  
it. It struck something in Ruaraidh's mind, a memory of sorts, something from when she was a  
little girl, back in America...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ruaraidh stood on the porch of her Grandmother's house, watching her mother drive away. Mother  
didn't wave, didn't look back, didn't offer to take Ruaraidh with her. She didn't come back when  
a single tear fell from the small five year old girl's eye. Waiting until the car was out of   
sight, Ruaraidh let out a piercing scream! Birds in the trees above her cawed in agitation, then  
settled back down. All save for one very lage bird, a red tailed hawk. It soared down towards   
the house and landed on the rail in front of her! She stared at the bird, and the bird stared  
right back. Neither noticed the old Grandmother standing behind them, watching from the door.  
Nor did they see the smile that played across the old woman's face.  
  
The hawk made a clicking sound with its beak, then hopped onto Ruaraidh's shoulder. Ruariadh   
stood perfectly still, letting the heavy bird settle on her shoulder. She felt a strange prickle  
in her mind, like a cold stream of water flowing through her. It was the hawk's mind, and the  
hawk was speaking to her.  
  
Little child, why did you scream? asked the hawk. I saw nothing that attacked you.  
"My mother has left me again, and she doens't care what happenes to me. I am all alone. Soon  
she'll send for me, only to send me back here again. I hate it!"  
But maybe she is trying to find the right place for you. You must be patient.  
"I hate it! I hate this place, I hate this world! Its not fair!"  
Would you like to see my world? I will show you something you will remember, and maybe one day  
it will be usefull to you.  
"Then show me where to go," Ruariadh told the bird.  
  
It took off from her shoulder and flew into the air, heading into the woods. Without a word to   
the Grandmother, Ruaraidh ran off the porch and after the hawk. The Grandmother just smiled and  
nodded her head. She knew what the bird was doing, for it had done the same to her when she was   
her granddaughter's age. That bird was nor a real bird but a spirit, and came only to those who  
would belong to the Ancient Ways. Her granddaughter had a journey to fulfill, just as she had  
had a journey to fulfill, and both would be connected. She turned from the door and went into   
the kitchen to make dinner. Ruariahd would be hungry when she got home...  
  
Ruaraidh followed the bird deep into the woods until she was in a clearing. Here she stopped,   
for the bird had landed on a log and was staring at Ruariadh. Before long a mountain lion came   
up and entered the clearing, and stood next to the red tailed hawk. Her brown eyes looked into  
Ruaraidh as though she were reading her soul. The mountain lion then looked at the bird, as if  
she were conveying something of great importance to the bird. A minute later the bird bobbed   
his head, as if agreeing with whatever the mountain lion had told it.  
  
You will now follow the mountain lion to the place of importance. Follow her carefully, and do  
not wonder off.  
  
Then he flew into the air and disappeared. Now the mountain lion's mind entered Ruaraidh's own,   
and unlike the hawk's small trickle of a consciousness, the lion's mind was like a raging river  
inside of her own mind! It was so strong that it hurt, but Ruariadh did not admit the pain, and  
looked at the lion, waiting. Finally the lion stood up and turned, beckoning for her to follow.  
  
She followed the lion even further into the woods, where they met up with a deer. The lion and  
the deer stopped to talk to each other, both taking turns looking at Ruaraidh. She knew that   
they were talking about her. After awhile, the lion tunred to Ruariadh and spoke.  
  
You will go with the deer to the place of imortance. And then the lion disappeared!  
  
Now the deer's mind entered Ruaraidh. Unlike the lion, it was much calmer, but stronger that the  
hawk's. It seemed balanced with her own mind, and Ruaraidh felt comfortable. The deer didn't   
speak, but led Ruaraidh up an animal trail, up into the mountain. It stopped many times at some  
streams to rest and drink, and to let Ruaraidh rest and drink. Each time he stopped the deer   
would sniff the air and turn his ears, as if looking for something. But nothing came. After a  
time the reached a cave, and the deer led her inside.  
  
Inside the cave it was dark, but Ruaraidh kept sight of the deer's white tail and stayed calm.  
Not long after they reached a large cavern, the back wall of which was covered in a huge sheet  
of lavender crystal! A soft but powerful light came from the crystal, letting Ruaraidh see   
better. She looked around the cave, but only the back wall had a crystal. All the other walls  
were black and rough.  
  
Suddenly, the deer turned into a tall man! Ruaraidh stood where she was, watching him carefully.  
He was very tall and wore pants made from deerskin, and a vest made from white fur. Around his  
neck was a necklace made from green and white beads, in the center was a bead shaped like a deer.  
Around his eyes was a tattoo, small red dots and wavy lines forming a beautiful design like a   
river almost. His long dark hair was tied into two pontails, and he wore a feathered headband  
around his head as her grandmother did.  
  
"Hello, Ruariadh. This is the place we came to show you. It is very important. Many worlds   
exist within this crystal, and there are others like it on those other worlds. Each person  
chosen by the spirit people have a special journey they must complete, and that journey is very  
special to each person. It will define the person's soul, and who that person is. Soon you will  
set out on your own journey, and it will effect many people. You must be careful, and try to act  
as wise a wolf. Come back to this place when the time is right. You will know when you are   
ready, my WolfPup."  
  
Then all was dark, and when Ruaraidh opened her eyes she was back on the porch, with her grandma  
waiting at the door....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruariadh came to suddenly, finding Kiapolomon nudging her with her nose. She turned to find all  
of the kids and digimon looking at her with a worried expression. She felt weak and drained, as  
if the memory ahd taken everything out of her. She leaned against Kiapolomon's body and spoke  
to the group.  
  
"Guys, I know what I have to do. I have to go back to America. There's a gate there like this  
one, and that's where we have to open it to get to Davis. But first, I think I need to rest."  
"No problem. You rest, and when you're feeling better, we'll all meet back here," Gennai said.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and went back out of the tunnel. Kiapolomon carried Ruariadh all   
the way back to the Digiport, setting her down only when they were ready to leave the Digital  
World. Cody opened the port, and then they were all back in the computer lab at school. Yolie  
offered to help get Ruaradih home, since Demipopokimon was too small to help her, being only a  
puffball with wings and eyes. They all agreed to meet back at the lab in two days, then went  
their seperate ways.   
  
  



	7. 

Davis woke up again, feeling a little bit better, but not much. That woman, Kacela, was looking  
at some papers on a table nearby, and she looked up as he turned his head. She smiled at him,   
and again it sent shivers down his spine. He didn't know why, since she seemed to be helping   
him. He would just have to be careful.  
  
"And how are you feeling today, young Prince?" Kacela asked.  
"H-how did you know that I'm a prince?" Davis asked softly.  
"Why, I was a good friend of you mother!" Kacela exclaimed. "I wanted to follow her to help  
protect you, but she told me to stay here and pretend to work for Rayya, so that way I could tell  
her when it was safe for you to return. Unfortunately, Rayya found you first, and brought you  
here. I am helping get you better, so you can escape, or when you are truly well again, retake   
the Throne that is rightfully yours. What do you think?"  
"I think that all I want to do is go home," Davis said, sitting up.   
  
His head still pounded, and he knew he wouldn't be able to walk very far. But still, he had to  
try. He had promised his mother he wouldn't come here, and now he had to get back. Davis swung  
his legs over the side of the bed and put his feet on the cold floor. Kacela watched, but didn't  
try to stop him. She seemed willing to let him try to get up. Taking a deep breath, Davis put  
his hands on the side of the bed and pushed himself up. He stood for a moment, unbalanced at  
first, but then he was okay. The first few steps were fine, but then his legs gave out and he  
fell! Kacela jumped up and caught him before he hit the ground. She helped him back into the  
bed, shaking her head slowly.  
  
"My prince, you are not yet well. You should rest. You will regain your strength soon enough."  
"Fine, just as long as yu don't give me anymore of those nasty drinks," Davis sighed.  
"As you wish, My Prince."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grandmother WhiteCloud looked up at the sky, watching the Red tailed Hawk circle the house. He  
called to her, telling her to return the the Sacred Cave. She must be ready for when Ruaraidh  
and the children came. She was to show Ruaraidh how to work the Gate, and to tell the children  
what they had to do. Grandmother WhiteCloud sighed and looked down. She had been on her Journey  
so long ago, and now she was to help in another. At least Ruaraidh and these children believed   
in what they were doing, unlike many other people she had tried to help. All they wanted was  
fame and fortunes, all these children wanted was to see their world safe from danger.  
  
The spirits had told her all of what had happened in their worlds, about the boy being stolen   
from the earth, a dangerous act in itself. No child or adult could be stolen from the world  
they lived in. It had to be their choice that they left, or the balance would break and disaster  
would strike. Already the mountain lion spoke of trouble in her home world, and the bear cried  
out as the forests of his world were destroyed by unknown beasts. Brother otter cried of giant  
serpents in his home world of Nen, and others cried of trouble and pain. Grandmother WhiteCloud  
only prayed that her granddaughter and her friends could stop the destruction before all of   
creation was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruaraidh had been glad when she reached her home. Her mother was gone, as usuall. Yolie left   
her at the door after she had been reassured that Ruaraidh was fine. Once inside Ruaraidh sat   
down on her bed, her mind blank. After awhile she started pulling the beads out of her hair,  
puttind the beads in a large box. Soon all of her hair was loose, and fell in a thik silky mass  
around her feet. The tips of her hair curled slightly, but the rest of her hair was straight.  
  
"Now I know why you keep you hair in beads," Demipopokimon whistled. "I'd hate to have to brush  
that every morning."  
"Exactly. Are you hungry?" Ruaraidh asked.  
"You bet!"  
  
The little Digimon followed Ruaraidh into the kitchen where she fixed them some sandwiches. They  
were on their third one when the doorbell rang. Demipopokimon immediately hid under a pillow   
while Ruaraidh went to see who was at the door. She opened it just a crack to see the man from   
her memory! He looked just the same now as he had seven years ago. His dark brown eyes stared  
calmly at Ruaraidh, and he smiled gently.  
  
"Hello, WolfPup," He said. "I have come to help you."  
"What do you mean? What kind of help?" Ruariadh asked.  
  
She let him into the house, closing the door behind him. He stood near the window, looking down  
at the city. He smiled when Demipopokimon crept out from her hiding place, curious as to who the  
strange man was. He turned back to Ruaraidh, his face serious once again.  
  
"I meant that I have come to help you be able to fight in the Digital World. Already you have  
been attacked because you cannot protect yourself from the Dark Powers. Your element is life,   
and anything that blocks that force harms you. If it remains as such you will die before you can  
help your friend Davis. That is why I have come. To teach you how to protect yourself from the  
Darkness without letting it harm you. But it is very difficult. Do you think you can do it?"  
  
"If it will let me help my friends then I will do it. When do we start?"  
"We start now, WolfPup. Come with me. Bring your digimon as well. She must know how to fight   
as well."  
  
Ruaraidh nodded and picked Demipopokimon up and looked at her friend, the Deer Spirit. He nodded  
and led her out of the apartment. They walked all the way to the park, where they stopped in the  
center. He placed both his hands on her shoulders, then a bright light surrounded them! A few  
seconds later they had vanished!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Keara walked into her apartment to find it dark and empty. Her daughter Ruaraidh was nowhere to  
be seen. Her coat and shoes were on the rack next to the door, and her box of hair beads was on  
her bed, open as though she had just been home and had disappeared! Oh, Keara knew that her   
daughter was mad at her for dragging her around the world, but to run off like this was totally  
unusual, even for Ruaraidh. And the city was dangerous, not like her grandmother's home in the  
mountains. Then the thought hit Keara. What if Ruaraidh had gotten on a plane back to America?  
It wouldn't be the first time Ruaraidh had pulled such a stunt. Angry, Keara picked up the phone  
and called her mother. But no one answered. Now she was really mad. She would just have to   
wait until morning to find out where her daughter had gone. One thing was for certain, when she  
found Ruaraidh the girl was going to be grounded for a long time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Davis woke up again he was alone in the room. Kacela was gone, and he was alone. He didn't  
feel weak anymore, nor did his head hurt when he stood up. He swung his legs over the side of   
the bed, glad to see that they didn't feel funny anymore. He was able to walk across the floor  
without any trouble. He found the door and opened it up, looking down the long, dark hall. It  
was night outside, and he was able to move unnoticed. Very carefully he peaked into many rooms,  
most of them empty. After a while of searching, Davis found a room that was full of plants.   
Something from deep within his memories were triggered by this place, and he couldn't help but  
move towards the large stone ring in the center of it.  
  
Davis looked up at the rings in awe and wondered how to work it. He knew he could escape to a   
different world, but the question was was if Rayya could follow him. Probably, Davis thought.  
After all, he had been able to go to Earth. But most likely he couldn't go to the Digital World.  
He would just have to travel through the Gate until he found his way back to the Earth and then   
he would go to the Digital World.  
  
Placing a trembling hand on the stone ring, Davis felt the heat flow into his body. The ring  
started to glow, and then opened. But before he could even take one step a large hand pulled him  
away, lifting him into the air! It was Rayya!  
  
"I don't think so, boy. I need you to get to your mother. You're not going anywhere."  
"Let me go!" Davis shouted. "Let me go!"  
"Sorry, my nephew, but you must stay here. I'll have to lock you up now that I know you're able  
to get up and run away. Come one," Rayya growled.  
  
He carried Davis back down the hall, this time tossing him into one of the empty rooms Davis had  
seen earlier. Rayya closed the door and locked it behind him.  
  
"Everything you need to live is inside those rooms. You should have no need to run away, even if  
you could manage to get out of this room. Good night, Davis."  
  
Davis pounded on the door for a long time after Rayya had left, hoping the door would break open  
or something, but it didn't. Davis sunk to the cold floor, exhausted from everything. He just  
wanted to go home, was that so wrong? He hadn't asked for any of this to happen. Now he was  
stuck on a strange world without his friends or family, and his pysco uncle wanted to kill him  
as soon as he killed his mother! He wished Veemon was with him, then he wouldn't be so lonely.  
But wishing would get him nowhere, Davis realized. If he wanted something he would have to act.  
  
Looking around the dimly lit room Davis saw that this room was actually one of many small rooms  
that were connected. But the large room he was in now was the only room with an exit. The   
smallest room had a pool in it filled with hot water. Davis took off his pajamas and stepped   
into the water, letting the warmth flow into his body. He didn't feel so sore and weak after he  
climbed back out and dried off, putting his pajamas back on. Now he just had to find a way out  
of this castle.  
  
One of the rooms had a window where a large tree grew next to it, withone of the winde branches  
resting right against the wall. It he could climb down the tree he could escape and find a way  
back to earth... But it was far to cold out for Davis to go outside without any other clothes  
or supplies. He couldn't rush into things or he would end up dead.  
  
Looking around once again Davis opened up every chest, cupboard and drawer until he found warm  
clothes, food, and some other supplies that might be usefull. One thing he found was a small   
dagger that had the same snowflake pattern on it as his pendent. The hilt was shaped like a   
tiger, the eye being made from a blue stone. Davis put this in his pocket and put the other   
stuff in a small sack. He changed into some of the warm clothes and left his pajamas on the cold  
floor. Then, making sure that there were no guards on the ground below the tree, Davis opened  
the window and climbed out onto the branch.  
  
Very carefully he climbed down the tree and onto the ground. Making sure that no one was looking  
Davis ran away from the castle, hoping to find someplace safe to hide until he could find a way  
back to Earth or the Digital World.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruariadh and Demipopokimon arrived in a snow covered forest, with the spirit standing only a few  
feet away. Everything was dark and silent, and covered with snow. It was very cold, and   
Ruaraidh was shivering fiercely. The spirit and Demipopokimon were unaffected by the cold, but  
Ruaraidh was not. The spirit gave her a warm cape from his pack, and had her put it on. She   
quickly stopped shivering. Demipopokimon digivolved into popokimon and hovered near Ruariadh's  
head, waiting for the spirit to tell them what they were doing. Finally he spoke.  
  
"WolfPup, I have brought you to the Ice Lands for a very specific reason. You cannot fight the  
Darkness as you are now. You must learn to use the Life Force around you to shield yourself  
while you fight. So I have brought you to this mountain so you may learn that.  
  
This mountain has many dark spirits on it, and you must reach the top to collect the sacred  
Mirrai Stone. It is very important in your quest. It will allow you to open up a Gate in any  
world. But it must be used carefully. In the hands of evil, it could be used to send all the  
worlds into eternal darkness. And, you must go alone. Popokimon must stay here with me."  
  
"What?!" Popokimon cried. "I can't let her go alone!"  
"I'll be fine, Popokimon," Ruaraidh reassured the little digimon. "I may still be tired, but I  
can do this. YOu have to learn how to fight, too. Take care of yourself."  
  
With that Ruaraidh turned and walked up the barely visible trail, disappearing into the forests.  
Popokimon watched her until she was completely out of sight, then turned to the Spirit. He   
looked at her, his brown eyes as still as stone. His face was serious, and he looked very  
formidable.  
  
"Now I will train you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Journey Ch 8

Yolie walked away from Ruaraidh's apartment, still worried about the girl. She had seemed so  
weak, and she was way too anxious about davis. Sure, they all worried about him, he was their   
friend after all, but right now they couldn't do anything. It would be a couple of days before  
Ruaraidh was strong enough to go back to the Digital World, but the other kids were going to find  
out as much as they could about the Dark Masters and their new 'Master'. Whoever had brought  
those four back were either very insane or very stupid; either one was logical.   
  
Running back to the school, Yolie and Hawkmon were greeted by Izzy, who had waited outside for   
them. The other Digidestined were inside, old and new alike. Everyone was going to help with   
this one, especially the older kids, who had faught and beaten the Dark Masters once before. It  
wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Following Izzy into the computer room, they were greeted by the other kids. Cody sat at the   
computer, looking at something on the screen. It looked like a graph of some kind, but made   
little sense to Yolie.  
  
"What is that?" Yplie asked.  
"Its something Gennai sent us," Ken answered. "Its an energy graph of Metal Seadramon. And from  
what Gennai's explained to us, this graph shows that the MetalSeadramon we saw wasn't a real   
digimon at all, nor was it a control spire."  
"So what was it?" Yolie asked. "It seemed real enough to me. And it knocked Ruaraidh out."  
"Yeah, but remember what she told us about Dark Energy? Her element is Life, and anything that  
interferes with that basically knockes her out. MetalSeadramon was nothing more than a shadow   
made from Dark Energy. And whoever sent it doens't want Ruaraidh in the way," Kari explained.  
"But why?" Cody asked. "She's a new Digidestined, and hasn't even faught anyone in the Digiworld  
before. It doesn't make sense."  
"Well, we won't know anything until we check, will we," Tai said. "So lets all go back to the  
Digital World and find out what's going on."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cearo waited on the edge of the balcony, watching the sun go down. She had been up there all day  
waiting for some sign of hope. She knew Isleen had told her someone was already on their way to  
rescue her son, but she couldn't wait any longer. She had to go now. If she waited any longer  
Rayya would kill her son for sure!  
  
So, when all was dark and quiet, Cearo left the tower, heading away from the Cloud Sphere. She   
opened a Gate to the Digital World, and then opened another Gate to Quimat. She had to find her  
son before anything else happened. She had taken Isleen's pendent with her so that no one else   
would see her. She carefully crept into the palace and headed to the Throne Room, where Rayya  
was sitting next to a large fire, his sorceress, Kacela, at his side. The pair hand't changed  
one bit since Cearo had fled. She stood towards the side of the wall next to the secret door,  
waiting for them to say where Davis was.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Rayya finally mentioned that he was in the South Side room that  
was the furthest from the Gardens. Cearo quickly left the Throne room and made her way to the  
room, unlocking the door with a spare key she had. But it was empty! She wnet inside, looking  
through all the rooms carefully, not daring to call out her son's name, least she be heard. Then  
she spotted the open window where there was a tree growing next to it! Davis had escaped, it   
seemed. But Cearo was still unable to relax. Her son was now lost in Quimat, and had no way of  
opening a Gate to get back to his world. She would have to find him, and fast. Not only did his  
life depend on it, but so did the balance of all the other worlds.  
  
Not bothering to close the doors behind her, Cearo left the palace and ran into the forest to  
search for her son. She soon found his tracks and followed them. She knew it wouldn't be long  
before an alarm was sounded, and she had to find him before then. Everyhting depended on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Davis ran through the woods, stopping only to catch his breath. Even in the warm clothes Davis  
still felt cold, and guessed that his fever was returning. To make matters worse, it had begun  
to snow! Sure, it would cover his tracks so no one could follow him, but it also made it colder,  
and Davis could barely see where he was going. Not to mention he couldn't go as fast. But if  
he was to get home he had to keep going.  
  
The cold are burned his lungs, sending Davis into a coughing fit that hurt even worse. He was   
cold and tired, and felt very dizzy. He was no longer running, just barely walking. He was lost  
in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night, it was freezing, and he could see no place  
to take shelter in anywhere! It couldn't get much worse. Davis was wrong. It could, and did.  
  
Too tired to move any further, Davis stood in a small clearing, letting the snow fall on top of   
him. He was very dizzy, and felt very sick to his stomach. He wished he could be home right now  
talking to Demiveemon and his friends. Heck, he'd talk to June in she was home! Feeling weak,  
Davis sank to his knees, breathing in soft, shallow breaths. Everyhting was becoming darker, and  
he couldn't tell if it was because of the snow or because he was feeling faint. Before Davis  
could decide which it was, his mind went blank, and he fell on his back, unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruaraidh climbed the steep mountain trail, pulling the cloak tighter around her body, trying to  
keep the fierce wind away from her. Everything was either black or white on this mountain, no  
life whatsoever that she could see. Yet she could 'feel' the lifeforce of the mountain itself  
deep inside of her heart. She could also feel the dark coldness of the evil spirits that were on  
the mountain. How did it survive that coldness without being crushed by the darkness? Even now  
she was feeling weak as the spirits looked down at her, waiting. What they were waiting for she  
didn't know. Were they waiting for her to become to weak to fight? Were they waiting to see   
what she would do? Ruaraidh wasn't sure, and she didn't want to find out.  
  
Snow fell from the sky in a thick cloud, masking everything in shadows. Since Ruaraidh couldn't  
see she had to feel her way up the path. This, too, was difficult, since rocks and trees all   
felt alike, and she may very well have been traveling in circles. So concerned was she about  
finding her way that she didn't see the attack until it was too late.  
  
Down from a large boulder pounced the ugliest creature Ruaraidh had ever seen! It landed a few  
feet from her, its large ugly head swinging back and forth. Its large red eyes glowed maliciouly  
as it watched Ruaraidh. It reminded Ruaraidh of something out of her worst nightmare. A mix  
between a snake, dragon, leech and bear, it had a huge head and long neck attached to a furry   
body, and had long claws and sharp teeth. It hissed at Ruaraidh, readying itself to attack.  
  
"What do you want?" Ruaraidh cried out in a weak voice. Already she could feel her lifeforce  
being drained from her.  
  
"To kill you," the creature hissed back.  
  
Ruaraidh had no way of protecting herself against the darkness, and again wondered how could the  
mountain protect itself? It was large, but had no way of defending itself. So how did it do it?  
I believe in my inner strength. came a deep rumble from within the earth. I depend on my  
spirit, not my body. Ruaraidh heard the deep voice, and it filled her heart with courage. What  
the mountain told her made sense. She depended on her physical strength too much. It would have  
to stop now. She would have to be like the mountain.  
  
Suddenly a pale blue light surrounded Ruaraidh, lighting up the entire sky! The demon shrieked   
and backed away, unable to go any closer! From the sky a narrow beam of the same light shot down  
the mountain, hitting Ruariadh and lifted her off the ground. Ruaraidh let it happen, not trying  
to stop any of what was happening. From the bottom of the mountain Popokimon and the deer spirit  
stopped their training to watch the beam of light. Neither knew what was happening, nor would  
the spirit allow Popokimon to go find out.  
  
"She must do this alone," Was all he told the digimon.  
  
Ruaraidh was lifted to the top of the trees, and there she hovered, bathed in light. She could   
feel a powerful energy flowing through her, and knew that it came from the Earth itself. She  
looked down at the ground, and no longer found herself staring at a snow covered mountain, or any  
world that she knew of in particular! In fact, she was surrounded only by millions of bright  
stars, each sparkling like diamonds. She looked around, and after turning a couple of times,  
spotted a beautiful young woman standing near by.  
  
This woman had long blue hair, pale skin, and bright lavender eyes. She wore a dress made of  
irredescent silk that glittered and changed colors when she moved. Circling her forehead was a   
headdress unlike anything Ruaraidh had seen before. The band was made of pure white ivory, and  
it had tiny red flowers spaced out every few inches going around it. In between the flowers were  
tiny ivy vines and leaves. Extending out from the band were bright feathers made from different   
crystals, some purple, some gold, some silver, and some green! They, too, sparkled like the   
stars that surrounded them.  
  
"Welcome," said the woman, her voice sounding like thousands of sweet chimes blowing in the wind.  
"Where am I?" Ruaraidh asked. "Who are you?"  
"I am Hoku-ao, the Guardian on the Earth. And you are me, Ruariadh."  
"What do you mean, 'I am you'? That makes no sense!"  
"Yes, it does. I gave you life and sent you to Earth, to your family. You cannot deny that you  
are a part of the Earth, and me. We are the same, Ruaraidh, save that I live in the sky, and you  
live on the land. Are powers are one and the same. And I know of your quest."  
"Then why did you bring me here? Every moment wasted is one precious moment that we might have  
to save Davis!"  
"I brought you here to see, Ruaraidh. To show you what gives you your power. Look around you,  
child. Tell me what you see."  
  
Ruaraidh did as she was told and looked at each of the stars. She saw each ones' beauty and   
power, and each ones' life. But by looking closer she saw that each star was also a spirit, some  
human, some not. But all were alive, just like the mountain. She turned back to Holu-ao and  
nodded.  
  
"I understand," She said. "They are like the mountain. They are alive, too. And they are a   
part of me."  
"Yes, evrything and everyone is a part of some other creature, some other person. We are all  
connected by creation and life, and it is life alone that keeps the balance of the worlds in one  
piece. Each person, at some point in their life, keep the balance in check, be it with their  
continueing to live, or in their death. For some to live, others must die. But not Davis. His  
time has not yet come. Go back now, my child. You can stop this danger, though it may not seem  
like it now. Nor will all the danger come at one time. Always stand guard. Always be ready.  
Good-bye, my dear Ruaraidh."  
  
Popokimon continued to watch the light, desperate to know what was happening to her friend.   
Suddenly the beam of light disappeared from the mountain and came straight for them! The spirit  
vanished, letting the light hit Popokimon! She felt an incrediable surge of enerfy flow through  
her body, and suddenly felt herself growing bigger! She was digivolving!   
  
Popokimon felt her body becoming larger, much bigger than when she turned into Kiapolomon. Her  
wings grew much bigger, too, each feather becomeing long and sharp. The became harder, too, like  
they were made from crystals, but they were still very light. The feathers were many colores  
too, each row a differnt color; red, blue, green, gold, silver, pink and white. Her hair became  
shorter, turning into a soft silver fuzz. Her spikes that ran down her back became larger, and   
her whip-like tail became stronger. A scythe like blade curved out from the bottom of her tail,  
the blade as sharp as a razor blade. Her tuft of hair became a long main that rose up from her  
head and back like a silvery fire, a soft glow coming from some unknown source. Each long,   
slender leg ended in an equally slender paw with three claws coming from each toe. They were   
neeldle sharp and deadly. Popokimon had digivolved into Ahipolomon. Now she decided to go and  
find Ruaraidh.  
  
Ruaraidh felt herself falling back to the earth, and closed her eyes against all the spinning  
images around her. When the spinning stopped and she opened her eyes, she was back on the snow  
covered mountain. Evrything was the same except for her. She was stronger, no longer weakened  
by the darkness. Her clothes had changed, too. She now wore the same irridescent dress that  
Hoku-ao had worn. Her hair was now pulled back in one long braid, and in the center of her   
forehead was a tattoo like mark that was shaped like a flower that was on fire! In the center of  
the flower was a bright star. It was Hoku-ao's symbol that Ruaraidh was ready to fight. She   
could rescue Davis now, but first she had to get the Mirrai crystal.  
  
As Ruaraidh made her way further up the trail she heard something coming from the air. Ruaraidh  
looked up to see the strangest creature in the world flying right at her. It had to be another  
demon, yet it looked very familiar! Then she knew who it was. It was Popokimon, save that she  
was in a knew form! How had she digivolved? She would have to ask when the digimon landed.  
  
"Ruaraidh! I digivolved! I don't know how but I did!" Ahipolomon shouted, landing in front of   
her. "Hey, you're different too! What happened?"  
"I'll tell you later. Right now we should find that crystal. Can you carry me?"  
"Sure thing. Climb on."  
  
Ruaraidh climbed onto Ahipolomon's back and let the digimon leap into the air. She was amazed  
at how graceful the creature was, despite her large size. She gave off a soft light that ate  
away at the snow, allowing them to see further. Her lond delicate ears picked up the faintest  
sounds as they flew to the top of the mountain.  
  
Ahipolomon flew around the top of the mountain a couple of times, finally landing in a small  
clearing that had a strange stone formation in the center of it! It was shaped like a flower of  
some kind, almost liek the one that now decorated Ruariadh's forehead. Ruaraidh climbed down   
from Ahipolomon's back and stepped towards the stone, feeling her body tingle slightly with  
electricity as she got closer. Something within the stone glowed as well, showing through the  
grey rock.  
  
Stepping ever closer, Ruaraidh and Ahipolomon saw the same symbol as the one on their digiegg  
appear on the stone! The tree with the Celtic knot, save that this time, there was another   
image inside of the knot. It was the burning flower! Now Ruaraidh knew that Hoku-ao had a part  
in this. She had given her that symbol, and now it was a part of her digimon and their power.   
So it had been Hoku-ao that had given Popokimon the abilty to digivolve.  
  
The light in the stone grew stronger and brighter until finally something emerged from the stone!  
It was a pale gold crystal that was shaped like a sword. Ruaraidh carefully reached out and took  
hold of the hilt, feeling the sword vibrate in her hands. It glowed even brighter, surrounding  
Ruaraidh in its light. A second later the light surrounded Ahipolomon too. From within the   
stone came a deep voice.  
  
"Your hearts are pure and your intentions are good. The Crystal of Mirrai is yours to take."  
  
The spirit appeared then, standing in front of the girl and her digimon. His face was serious,  
as always, but his eyes danced with unheard laughter and happiness. He placed a heavy hand on  
Ruaraidh's shoulder and said, "Come, WolfPup. You are now ready to fight your enemy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. The Journey Ch 9

Author's note: Not much to this chapter, yet. I am busy, and won't be able to write for awhile  
(Maybe.) I am going to California, and will be very busy. So, if you don't see my usuall weekend  
update, you now know the reason. Enjoy the story!  
  
  
Tsuta ran through the snow covered forest, pausing every once and awhile to sniff the air, trying  
to find even the slightest trace of an animal scent. She was hungry and wanted to catch some  
sort of food, even if it was just a small mouse or something. Anything would do. Even if it was  
already dead! Hey, in winter, even she couldn't be so proud as to turn away from any time of   
food. Especially when her den was so close to the castle grounds. Those humans always took more  
than they needed. Ever since the new king had come into command 12 years ago, all of the Wolf  
Clan had suffered. The old kind had respected the forest and its inhabitants, and had never   
taken more than was needed. But he had died and his brother had taken over. Tsuta knew, as did  
all of the others in the Wolf Clan, that the old King's son and heir was missing, and had been  
for some time. Only a miracle would bring him back from wherever he had gone.  
  
The wind howled loudly, sending snow flying into Tsuta's face. She didn't feel the cold that the  
snow brought, because her fur was thick and kept her nice and warm. It was white as well, so  
she couldn't be seen by anything. The black tips of her ears and tail made her even more hard  
to spot, because she could blend in with the shadows. She was a large wold, more about the size  
of a bear rather than a dog. She was able to run through the snow at very high speeds, covering  
great distances in short amounts of time.  
  
It wasn't long before Tsuta got closer to the castle, where she had some hope of crashing into   
the barns and stealing a fat cow or some other farm beast. She could hear dogs barking in the  
distance, and the trumpets blowing from men as they rode into the storm. Such idiots, Tsuta   
thought. They would run into a storm like this and get lost, and freeze to death. They are as   
dumb as the animals they raise. It will be easy for me to steal a meal. As she ran through the  
clearing Tsuta suddenly stepped on something soft that she knew immediately wasn't snow or frozen  
dirt! Looking down, she caught sight of a snow covered fur coat, and pulled it out of the snow  
drift it was stuck in. To her immense surprise, a small human boy came out with it!  
  
Tsuta dropped the small frozen body, sneering with disgust. The boy's skin was white and very  
cold, his lips blue and his chest unmoving. Tsuta sniffed the boy, and caught a faint, familiar  
scent she seemed to know. It was almost like the old King's scent, yet it was very different.  
Then Tsuta understood. This was the old king's pup, his son! And he was near death! Tsuta knew  
she could save him if she got him to the Wolf Elder in time.   
  
Her meal forgotten, Tsuta lifted the boy up and ran back the way she had come, going deeper into  
the forest. There the trees had grown so close together and the branches were so intertwined  
that no snow from the storm could fall through, and there was no wind. The ground was nothing   
more than frozen dirt and a thin carpet made of pine needles. This was the place where the Wolf  
Clan lived. In caves near the edge of this forest, where the trees met a cliff, that was where  
Tsuta took the boy.  
  
She ran into the largest of the caves, paying no attention to the sentry that howled at her as  
she passed. Into the tunnels and smaller caverns she ran, all the while praying the boy would  
hold out just a little longer. All she had to do was get him to the Elder and he would be safe.  
Tsuta ran into the last cavern, where it was a dead end. Laying near the back on a pile of   
animal skins (a gift to the elder from the Old King) was the largest wolf any person had ever   
seen! Her fur was grey and her muzzle white from age. Her eyes held a light in them, the light  
of wisdom gained over many years of living and leading. This was the Elder. Old, yet still  
very powerful.  
  
"Tsuta, what have you brought back with you?" The Elder asked, her voice deep and regal.  
"It is the old king's pup! I found him in the snow! See for yourself, Elder," Tsuta replied,  
setting the boy down in front of the Elder. She sniffed carefully, then looked up at Tsuta.  
"It is him. Leave, so that I may heal him. But do not go very far."  
"Yes, Elder."  
  
The Elder, Talia, got up from where she had been laying and picked the boy up, setting him down  
in the warm furs. She could hear a breath, albeit a very soft one. He was still alive, and he  
could still be saved. She went over to a corner of the cavern and pulled a small branch off of  
a flowering plant that was growing on the side of the wall. She took this and held it over the  
boy's nose and mouth until his breathing became stronger and deeper. His face began to take on  
more color, and the blue tinge in his lips began to fade. But he was still cold, and would be   
ill from the cold he had suffered. So Talia lay back down beside him, to warm him with her own  
body temperature. She then called Tsuta back into the cavern.  
  
"Go and hunt, Tsuta. I will need food, and so will he. And send Bae in, please. He knows how   
to start a fire, the boy needs to be kept warm at all times, and I may not be able to stay with  
him at all times."  
"Yes, Elder. It shall be as you say."  
  
Tsuta left again for a second time, this time calling out for Bae as she ran through the main   
tunnel. The smaller, youger wolf, came when he was called, and went to follow the Elder's orders  
at quickly as he could. Then Tsuta ran back into the cold forest to bring back one of the farm  
beasts. Surely the old kind would not mind her stealing from his land, especially when it was  
to help his own pup. The false king would pay dearly for what he had done, for there was no   
doubt in Tsuta's mind that he had been the one who had left the boy to die. Yes, he would pay  
very dearly indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Digidestined stood on the edge of a large dessert, the hot sun overhead beating down on them.  
The sky was cloudless and there was no place that offered any shade. Hawkmon flew into the air   
to see if there was anything out there, but all was empty, save for some odd looking power lines  
in the distance. He went back down and reported what he had seen.  
  
It was very odd indeed, for now the older Digidestined recognized the place as the dessert they  
had crossed when they had first come to the Digital World. They were back on File Island! But   
why had they come back to the island? What was so special about this one spot? Hand't Izzy  
opened up a port to the place they had met Gennai at earlier?  
  
"What's going on?" Tai asked. "Izzy, you said we were going back to the meeting place to talk  
to Gennai."  
"That was what I had planned to do, but the digiport decided to bring us here. There has to be  
a logical explanation for this, Tai. Lets just remain calm and figure out what that reason is."  
  
Everyone was startled suddenly by a loud cry from something moving across the dessert! Looking  
closer they saw that it was their old friend Mimi! Running next to her was Palmon. They seemed  
to be confused as well. When Mimi reached the group she hugged all of her friends, glad to see  
every one of them.  
  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one here. I don't know what happened, but I got sucked back into the  
Digital World, and didn't even ask for it to happen. It was just like the first time we got   
sent here," Mimi said.  
"Really?" Sora asked. "We came to the Digital World on our won, but we didn't plan to come back  
to File Island. I wonder why we're here."  
"Well, I think the best place to find out would be to go to Infinety Mountain. That's where it  
all started before. Maybe we can find some answers there," Matt said.  
  
All the others agreed. Each digimon digivolved so that they could carry their partners, and the  
group headed out across the dessert. Despite the heat they moved quickly, and continued to move  
even when the sun went down. By the next morning they had left the dessert and were now back in  
the forest they knew so well. All of the old Digidestined remembered the forest, since they had   
spent a lot of time there, but it was sort of new for Yolie, Ken and Cody. Sure, the forest   
looked like most of the other forests in the Digital World, but there were some differences.  
  
They rested for a bit, then continued on their way. They walked for a few hours, seeing no signs  
of any other digimon. Everything was quiet, and none of the Digidestined seemed to feel like   
talking either. In the distance they could see Infinety Mountain, growing evr closer to them.  
Would they really find some answers there? They all hoped so.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Davis slowly began to wake up as the warmth from a fire and some other sorce seeped into his   
frozen body. He opened his eyes briefly, only to find everything around him spinning, and then  
closed them again rather quickly. Still everything spun around him for a few minutes, then all  
was still again. For a few minutes all was silent save for the crackle of the fire nearby, and  
the deep breathing of some furry creature next to Davis. He could feel its soft fur, for it was  
laying right next to him.  
  
The creature moved slightly, and Davis felt something cold touch his forehead. The cold thing   
then moved away, leaving Davis feeling a little afraid. He didn't know where he was, and he  
couldn't open his eyes, or everything would start spinning again. He was too weak to move if he  
was in danger, heck, he couldn't even sit up, let alone run away. He was too cold and too tired.  
  
The creature moved again, but what it was doing Davis couldn't tell. He then felt something   
being pulled over his body, something soft. It felt like a blanket, and almost immediately he  
felt warmer. Again he tried to open his eyes, this time much more slowly. This time the place  
around him didn't spin. But his head still hurt horribly, and Davis didn't plan to keep his eyes  
open for very long. He managed to get one look at the furry creature next to him, though. It  
was a giant wolf! But before Davis could look any closer he had to shut his eyes again, before  
his head felt like it would explode.  
  
"I see you are awake, pup. Do you have a name?" the wolf asked in her deep voice.  
"D-Davis. Where am I?"  
"You are in my den. I am Talia, Elder of the Wolf Clan. This is our forest. Tsuta found you  
near death and brought you to me. You have been asleep for a long time. Many hours have passed.  
We worried that you would die from your fever. It has grown much higher, and even the Baiju weed  
did not help it. I have not left you side at all, Prince Davis."  
"Don't call me that," Davis said weakly. "That's what got me into this whole mess. I just wish  
I had never found those stupid adoption papers! Then I would be home with my family and friends,  
and I'd be safe..."  
  
Davis began to cry, and when he realized this, tried to stop. But he couldn't and he cried even  
hearder because of it. Talia said nothing, she just let him cry. Wolved howled when they were  
upset, and if Davis had been a wolf right then he would have been howling like crazy. So Talia  
waited for the crying to subside, but it continued on steadly, though every once and awhile he  
would stop long enough to call out a name of some sort. Finally, Davis was too exhausted to cry  
any more, and trembled under his blankets, waiting to fall back alseep.  
  
"He wouldn't have taken you anyway, Davis," Talia said finally. "Rayya would have found you and   
taken you anyway. He won't rest until you and your mother are dead or until he is dead. So it  
didn't matter how you found out. Eventually you would have had to face this. Perhaps it is   
better to do so now, when you are young and able to adapt to things more easily. Adults cannot  
changes themselves so quickly to find a better way out of a problem. They are too set in their  
ways. That is why it is better to learn many things and deal with many things as a child. Then  
you won't have that same trouble when you grow older. But for now you sleep. You must rest and  
get rid of your fever."  
  
Davis sighed and curled up into a ball. He was cold again, despite the fire, the blankets, and  
Talia's warm body. Talia growled softly, and curled up closer to Davis before settling herself  
down for a nap. She planned to give Davis some food the next time he woke up, for Tsuta was   
roasting a cow she had killed and taken from the King's barn over a large fire. Normally wolves  
in the Wolf Clan did not cook their meat, but they knew that humans needed to, and they had   
learned how to cook meat for when a human guest came, though now a days there was none. Rayya   
had made people fear the wolves, for now the wolves had to steal back what rightfully belonged  
to them. All well, Talia thought. We have the Prince and he will be kept safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The spirit took Ruaraidh and Ahipolomon back to the Real World, setting them down in the park.  
He then disappeared, leaving the two completely alone. Ruaraidh had changed back into her normal  
clothes, and Ahipolomon had changed back into Popokimon. However, the mark on the center of  
Ruaraidh's forehead was still there and she still had the Mirrai Crystal with her. Other than   
those two things everything was back to the way it had been before they had left.  
  
"We'd better get home," Ruaraidh said. "Maybe fore once my mother is actually worried about me."  
  
Popokimon said nothing as she hopped into Ruaraidh's arms and let the girl carry her back to the  
apartment. The lights inside were on and Keara was waiting on the couch, and angry expression  
on her face. Popokimon quickly darted into Ruaraidh's bedroom before Keara noticed her, leaving  
Ruaraidh to deal with her mother. But Ruaraidh was ready, since this wouldn't be the first time  
she had had to face her mother. Besides, Ruaraidh didn't really care what her mother said to her  
she knew all of it was lies and fake promises. She had learned how to tell that difference when   
she was very little. It wasn't too hard.  
  
"Where have you been?" Keara asked. "I was worried sick!"  
  
Already Ruaraidh could pick up on the false tones in her mother's voice. She hadn't been worried  
at all. She was mad because she didn't know how to keep Ruaraidh from running off. Well, she  
couldn't do anything, Ruaraidh thought. She can't keep me locked up like a caged bird.  
  
"I've been out. And you weren't worried. You're just mad that you can't control me leaving.   
You just want me to stay here all the time. You know, that's why Dad left. You always expected  
him to come at your every little call. Well, he had the right idea to leave. And if I had the  
choice I would have chosen to go with him! I'm not some lifeless object you can control! I have  
a life, I have a free will. And I don't like having to move every two weeks just so you can run  
off again looking for the 'perfect' job. Because you'll never find it! Nothing in this world  
is perfect, and no matter how hard you try, you can't control things."  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that! Your father may have left but I was not the cause. And if  
you hate me so much, why don't you just pack up and find your father? Go live with him, see how  
well you like it. Maybe then you'll be happy with the sacrifices I make to keep food on the   
table."  
  
Ruaraidh couldn't help but give a slight smile. Her mother could really act, for that was what   
she was doing. She was trying to make Ruaraidh feel guilty. Well, it wasn't working. Ruaraidh  
had dealt with far to much to fall for those tricks. She could hear every false word and tone  
her mother had said. If she hadn't been able to take care of Ruaraidh she never would have sent  
for her. She would have just packed up and left all together. It didn't matter to her what   
happened. She was in her own little world. Well, Ruaraidh would see just how much she really  
cared about her.  
  
"Fine, then. I will find him. And I will go. Don't expect to hear from me any time soon."  
  
With that Ruaraidh went into her bedroom and locked the door. She immediately pulled out her  
dufflebag and began to pack her clothes inside of it, along with all the money she had saved up.  
Popokimon watched her for awhile, not speaking a word. They were going on a trip. It was as  
simple as that. When they were coming back Popokimon didn't know, but they would eventually go  
somewhere. For now she had a feeling they would just be going to the Digital World, or maybe   
back to America, where Ruaraidh's grandmother lived. At any rate, Ruaraidh was soon ready and   
she slung the dufflebag over her shoulder, and picked Popokimon up.  
  
She walked out of the room and left the apartment, not saying a single word to her mother. Nor  
did her mother speak to Ruaraidh as she opened the door and left. The first place Ruaraidh went  
to was the school, where she crept into the computer lab and opened a Digiport. They were going  
back to the Digital World.  



	10. The Journey Ch. 10

  
Nathieu sat in a small hut on top of Infinity Mountain, waiting for his guests to arrive. One of  
them wold be his daughter, but he wasn't sure he would recongnise her, or if she would remember  
him. It had been such a long time ago that he had left... She would have changed quite a bit,  
and he had as well. Ruaraidh had never known Nathieu's true past, and neither had Keara. He had  
gone down from the stars before Ruaraidh had, at Hoku-ao's request. Not long after she was 'born  
Nathieu had gone to the digital world and stayed there on File Island, waiting for when he would  
be needed. He wouldn't be surprised if Ruaraidh didn't even know who he was. But she would know  
soon enough, that was for sure.  
  
He watched the sky turn darker and darker as night fell, feeling the Digidestined coming closer  
every minute. Ruaraidh was not with the main group, and one other Digidestined was missing. He  
knew that the missing one was Davis, the boy Prince from Quimat. Hoku-ao had told him about   
those events, and that it was the Digidestined job to save Davis, otherwise the entire universe,  
and all of those parallel to it, would be destroyed. Big job for a bunch of kids, but Nathieu  
had faith in them. He would have to have faith, they were the only ones who could help now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai led the tired bunch of kids up to the base of Infinety Mountain, where they finally stopped  
to rest. Each kid and digimon were a sorry sight, most of them too worn out to do anything but  
sit there. And yet they were so close to their goal. But even Tai knew when enough was enough,  
and right now was one of those times. He sat down under a tree, looking at the stars. Most   
everyone else was asleep, but him and Matt were up, as was Ken. Ken looked the most restless,   
and Tai wondered what was bothering him.  
  
"Ken, what's wrong?" Tai asked in a whisper.  
"Nothing, really. I just got this weird feeling that someone's watching us," Ken replied.  
"I felt the same thing when we stopped here," Matt said. "What ever it is, I think its coming  
from the mountain."  
"Well, we'll just have to go and look tomorrow morning. Right now we should try to sleep."  
  
The two other boys nodded and laid back down. But it was awhile before Tai and Matt fell asleep.  
Ken however, didn't sleep at all. He was too worried about Davis...and Ruaraidh. The group had  
left without inviting her to come along, even though she had been feeling tired it still would   
have been polite. Yet somehow he had the idea that, had they even offered, she would have said  
no. Ruaraidh didn't seem like the kind of kid that talked to other people. He had been like   
that once, but the Digidestined had changed that. Davis had been his first friend, other than  
Wormon, and that was why Ken was so worried. They had to find Davis before something really bad  
happened to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Davis woke up again, feeling colder than ever. The giant wolf, Talia, still lay curled up next  
to him, trying to keep him warm with her own body heat. But Davis was anything but warm. He   
shivered under the fur blanket, trying to get some warmth flowing through his limbs, but the   
effort seemed to be a wasted one. But it did let Talia know that he was awake. With out a word  
the giant wolf stood up and walked away from Davis. He felt colder as she did so, and curled up  
even tighter. He could hear a ripping sound, but what it was he didn't know. A minute later  
Talia was standing in front of Davis, lifting him up with one of her paws. Laying next to one   
of the paws was a chunck of cooked meat.  
  
"Try at eat, Prince, you will need your strenght."  
  
Davis gave a small nod and sat up, the fur blanket draped around his shoulders. He picked up the meat, finding it quite warm. He took one small bite, then another. He didn't eat too much, because his stomach was feeling queasy, but the meat did warm him up a bit. He set that which he hadn't eaten back down and looked up at Talia. The images around him no longer spun around, nor did his head hurt so badly. But he was still cold. He knew he was still sick, and going outside would be a bad idea.  
  
Talia sat next to Davis, watching him for a while, saying nothing until he was looking into her eyes. She smiled at him, her teeth glinting in the firelight as she did so. But Davis didn't flinch and back away as most people would. Instead he waited, knowing she was going to speak.  
  
"I am glad you are able to sit up. That means your fever is going down. But I still don't want to risk you going back into the cold. But it seems I have little choice."  
  
"What do you mean?" Davis asked. He really didn't want to leave the cave.  
  
"Rayya is getting closer, and he has an army of men with him. They will soon find these caves, and we cannot allow you to be recaptured. So I shall take you with me. Climb on my back. My fur will keep you warm against the snow and wind. As long as you are on my back, no harm will come to you."  
  
Talia bent down so Davis could climb onto her back. He did so, first taking his digivice out of the bundle of stuff he had taken from the castle and sticking it in his pocket. He then climbed onto Talia's back, holding on to her fur as best he could. When Talia was sure that Davis had a good grip, Talia raced from the now abandonned caves, carrying Davis deeper into the forest. 


	11. The Journey Ch 11

The spirit took Ruaraidh and Ahipolomon back to the earth, vainshing seconds later. Ruaraidh tucked the Mirrai Crystal in her belt and took out her digivice. There was no computer for her to use where they were right now, so they ran to the school. Everything was dark and quiet, they way it should be in the middle of the night, and no one noticed the girl or the very strange creature sneak into the building. Inside the computer room, Ruariadh turned on a computer and opened a digiport.  
  
"Lets get going, my friend," Ruaraidh said as they were pulled into the Digiworld.  
  
When they landed in the Digiworld, they landed at the base of a very large mountain. Ruaraidh groaned at the thought of having to climb another mountain, but Ahipolomon was more than willing to fly up the mountain instead. As they went higher into the air, they saw that they weren't the only ones in the Digiworld either! The other Digidestined had come as well! Ahipolomon glided over to the others calling out a greeting as they came close. That startled a few of the other kids, much to Ruaraidh's amusemant. She indicated for the group to land on a large rise near the top of the moutnain and let Ahipolomon go into a dive, not bothering to see if the others would follow. They did, and landed a few minutes later. Ahipolomon had changed back into Popokimon and was fluttering around with agitation.  
  
"Ruaraidh! We didn't expect to see you!" T.K. shouted.  
  
"Well, you didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?" Ruaraidh snapped. "What's wrong, Popokimon? You sense something?"  
  
"Someone's coming," replied the tiny digimon. She flew back down to Ruaraidh and landed by her feet. The other digimon stepped in front of their partners, save for demiveemon, who was being held in Kari's arms.  
  
"Who's there?!" Tai shouted. "Come on out!"  
  
A tall man dressed in dark blue clothes with an even darkner cloak around his shoulders stepped out from behind some boulders. Ruaraidh immediately recognized Hoku-ao's marking on the front of the man's cloak. This was obviously one of the Goddess's servants, and yet, he looked very familiar... Could it really be her father? Ruaraidh wasn't sure, nor was she going to say anything in front of the other digidestined. The man bowed to the kids, his bright blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.  
  
"Welcome, Children. I have been waiting for awhile. Gennai asked me to meet you here, as something important came up that he couldn't put off. I assure you he would have come if he could have. I have also come on behalf of another, but that is for you to know later on. My name is Nathieu MorningStar. I know who each and everyone of you is, and that you are all trying to find your missing comrade, Davis. Ruaraidh, you recently aquired something called the Mirrai Crystal. May I see it, please?"  
  
Ruaraidh, now certain that this was indeed her father, took the crystal sword from her belt and handed it to him. He thanked her and pushed the blade of the sword deep into the ground! Suddenly the ground around the sword turned into the same crystal that they had seen in the cave with Gennai! Ruaraidh jumped back as the crystal reached her feet, knowing that if she touched it, she would go into another trance, which was the last thing she needed right then. Nathieu withdrew the sword and the crystal stopped growing.  
  
"This is how all the gate were formed so many thousands of years ago. This gate will take you to the one in North America, where Ruaraidh's grandmother is waiting. She will be able to open the gate that will let you into Qimat, where Davis has been taken. But I warn you that you are running out of time. You must bring Davis back to the Earth quickly."  
  
Nathieu gave the sword back to Ruaraidh and tapped on the crystal with his foot. The crystal began to glow a bright green color, then seemed to disappear completely!  
  
"The gate is open!" Nathieu shouted. "Jump into it. It will take you to the next gate safely. Go now!"  
  
The digidestined hesitated for a moment, then all together they jumped in. The gate closed behind them, then disappeared completely. Nathieu stared at the ground for a moment, then looked up at the sky.  
  
"Protect them, Hoku-ao. Especially Davis. He needs it the most, I fear. Bring them all back safely." Then Nathieu, too, disappeared. 


	12. The Journey Ch 12

Davis had no idea how long Talia ran, but he was certain that he was going to freeze to death if he didn't move. Even with Talia's warm fur around him Davis was still effected by the freezing air. Talia sensed this as well, and stopped to let Davis off of her back.  
  
"Walk for a while. I'll help you."  
  
Talia braced her left foreleg against Davis's back as he stumbled along in the deep snow. She watched him closely, but was relieved to see some color return to his face. She let him walk for a bit longer, then made him climb back up onto her back. He did so and once he was settled, Talia began to run once more. She was carrying higher into the mountains where many strange creatures lived, creatures that were very dangerous. But they knew the Wolf Clan well, and would help protect any who were under the Clan's protection. And hopefully Rayya would get killed by one of those creatures when he tried to come after them.  
  
The sounds of paws running on the snow alerted Talia that other wolves from the Clan were near. Tsuta was in the lead, followed by four others, all of them as black as the night. Talia nodded her head to acknowlege their presense, and they nodded back before charging ahead of her. They ran up the snow covered path that lead into the valley where they would hide. Talia trailed behind them, slowing slightly to catch her breath. Then she ran as hard as ever, reaching the valley just as the first flame-covered arrows hit the snow and died in a smokey hiss. Rayya and his men had caught up to the wolves!  
  
"Bae! Tsuta! Assemble the Clan! We must protect the Prince from the False King!" Talia barked gruffly.  
  
Forty wolves appeared out of nowhere, their fur completely white, making it impossible for a human to see them. Ohter wolfs were arranged higher up on the valley walls, waiting with boulders and the like to throw at the humans. Talia herself ran further back into the valley, searching for a safe place to put Davis. Her attention was caught by the movement of a golden wing. She moved towards it and found herself facing a griffin. The griffin smiled at Talia, greeter her politely.  
  
"Hello, Talia. The Wolf Clan is getting ready for a battle?" the griffin asked.  
  
"Yes, Jerul. I am trying to find a safe place to hide Prince Davis..."  
  
"Prince Davis?! You have found the boy prince! My clan would be more than willing to help protect him, Talia. We will keep Rayya from reaching him."  
  
"That is nice of you, Jerul, but I fear his men may be too much, even for both our clans. Can you take him someplace that's safe?"  
  
"Of course I can. Crawl onto my back, o prince, and hold on tight. I will call my clan from the skies to aid you, Talia, so that not one of your wolves is harmed! We go now!"  
  
Jerul kicked off into the snow-laden air with his powerful hind legs, screeching loudly as he did. The sound alone stopped the arrows for a moment, and just as they began to rain down again and the men began to enter the valley, the air was full of shrieking griffins, all of them with their deadly claws and fangs ready for battle! They charged the men along side the wolves, giving Jerul cover to get Davis away.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Damn!" Rayya shouted. "Now that blasted griffin has him! Well, I'll not have another army go blundering after him and messing up again," he growled. "Kacela, you and I are going after him ourselves."  
  
"Both of us, my King?" Kacela asked, stunned. "But is it wise to leave your throne? I sense Cearo nearby, and something else is coming, something powerful..."  
  
"I don't care about your predictions. As for Cearo, when I find her she'll be as dead as her son. Now get moving."  
  
"Of course, my King."  
  
Kacela followed Rayya out into the stable where two horses were waiting. They mounted and rode out into the storm, guided to Davis by magic alone. This time, there would be no escape for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cearo spotted the griffin flying overhead and shot a small energy beam at it in hopes of catching its attention. The trick work and the giant bird/lion creature came down until it was hovering over her head. She saw someone riding on it, and low and behold it was her son Davis!  
  
"Davis!" Cearo cried. "You're alright!"  
  
"Mom!" Davis shouted weakly.  
  
"Mom?" Jerul asked. "Then I presume that you are Queen Cearo?"  
  
Cearo nodded.  
  
"Then get on," Jerul commanded. "Rayya and Kacela are not far behind, and I am taking both of you to the Griffin's Tower. Hurry now."  
  
Cearo climed onto Jerul's back and placed one arm around Davis while using the other one to hold on to Jerul. The griffin rose high above the storm and stuck out to the west once more, where on the distant horizon, through the breaks in the clouds, they could see the tip of a very spiky mountain. This was the tip of Griffin's Tower. It would be hours before Jerul reached it, even though he was flying at top speed. Still, he could fly faster than Rayya's horses could run, and he didn't have to deal with the blizzard that was raging below. He only had to worry about his two passengers, the Royal Family of Qimat. And that was a lot to worry about indeed. 


	13. The Journey Ch 13

The Digidestined landed inside the cavern with a loud "Thud" and their digimon landed on top of them. Ruaraidh was the first to stand up, and ran to greet her grandmother, who was waiting for them in front of the Gate. Grandmother Whitecloud hugged her granddaughter tightly, then turned to greet the other Digidestined.  
  
"Welcome," she said. "I am sure you already know the danger this world is in, and that of all the others. And saving them rests in all of you bringing Davis back to this world. Only here can he decide his fate, because it was fate that brought him here in the first place. You must not let Rayya kill him, or all the worlds will die."  
  
"Don't worry," Demiveemon said. "I don't plan on letting anyone harm Davis!"  
  
"You are brave, little one. Its no wonder you are Davis's partner. Now, we must be quick about this. Time grows short as it is."  
  
Grandmother WhiteCloud turned to the Gate and began to chant softly. It was a chant Ruaraidh knew as well, and she joined in. Within seconds this new Gate was open, the passage glowing bright blue. This time none of the Digidestined hestitated before jumping in. Ruaraidh was the last to go, as she wanted to bid her grandmother farewell.  
  
"Be safe, my little grandchild. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."  
  
"Don't worry, I will be back, and we'll bring Davis with us. I promise."  
  
Ruaraidh turned and walked into the Gate, closing it behind her. She didn't see her gandmother bow her head in a silent prayer, or the single tear that fell from the old woman's eye. Then Grandmother WhiteCloud turned away herself and walked back down the path to her house to wait.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The Gate opened up at the top of an icy mountain where a blizzard was going full force. But that was outside. The Digidestined landed inside a hall made from cold marble and granite, and statues of griffins stared down at them with stone eyes. It was creepy, but then, so was the eerie silence that filled the air. Everyone stood up and began to look around, only to find, much to their dismay, that not all of the statues were made from stone.  
  
"Halt, tresspassers! What business do you have here?" Demanded a large griffin that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir," Cody said, "but we are looking for our friend Davis. We were told that we could find him here."  
  
That wasn't entirely true, but it was worth a shot.  
  
"And who told you this?" asked the griffin.  
  
"Hoku-ao, Goddess of the Stars," Ruaraidh answered, stepping foreward. She pointed to the mark in the center of her forehead that the Goddess had placed there herself. "She speaks through me."  
  
"The Star Goddess! If you are sent from Her, then I will not question your presence. Follow me."  
  
The griffin led them down the hall and into a huge room lit by large fires. Sitting in the center of the room was the largest griffin any of them had ever seen, though so far they had only seen one. His golden feathers glowed brightly in the firelight, and he watched them carefully with his amber colored eyes. Once the Digidestined were in the room, the golden griffin said something in a language none of them knew, and the other griffin bowed and left. Then the griffin turned his attention to the children.  
  
"So, you are friends of Davis, are you?" asked the griffin. "And how do I know you are not really spies fro Rayya? After all it is my job to protcet the prince..."  
  
"We are not spies!" Ken shouted indignantly. "We're trying to rescue Davis, not hurt him!"  
  
"They speak the truth, Jerul," a lady's voice said as a woman appeared from the shadows. "They are his friends. I am Cearo, Davis's mother. You have come to take him back to the Earth?" her voice sounded sad.  
  
"Where is he?" Demiveemon asked. "Where's Davis?"  
  
"Right here, buddy," Davis said, appearing next to his mother. Demiveemon ran up to his partner, who scooped the little digimon up into his arms.  
  
"Davis! You're alright!" everyone cried at once. They gathered around their friend, happy to see him again. Only Ruaraidh didn't celebrate their reunion. Her eyes were turned towards the window, even though she didn't need her eyes to tell her what was coming. She had seen it already, and knew that Rayya was not far from this tower. They had to go, and quickly.  
  
"You guys, Rayya is coming this way, I can feel it. We have to leave, and fast. Cearo, where is the closest Gate?" Ruaraidh demanded.  
  
"At the base of the mountain," Cearo answered. "But it would be insane to travel in this blizzard."  
  
"Yeah well, I've done some pretty insane stuff myself, and this is going to be the worst by far. You have to get down to that gate and get back to the earth. I'll keep Rayya busy."  
  
"Not by yourself you won't," Ken snapped. "Wormon and I are helping."  
  
"So am I," Tai said. "Me too," replied Agumon.  
  
"Fine, but the rest of you go with Davis and Cearo. Rayya might have men waiting near the Gate. We'll meet up with you as soon as possible."  
  
"My clan shall fight with you," Jerul said. "I will send half with the Queen and Prince, and the rest shall fight by your side."  
  
Ruaraidh shook her head. "No, all of you must protect Davis. It is his life that is in need of protection, not mine. It is Ken and Tai's decision to follow me with their digimon, but I cannot allow any others to follow. You must go now if you are to get away without running into him. I will go and greet the guest, after all, it would be impolite to keep him waiting." 


	14. Finale part 1

The cold snow bit into Rauraidh's skin as Ahipolomon carried her up the mountain towards Rayya. Tai and Ken were somewhere nearby, she couldn't see through the snow. She could sense them, though, and knew that they were close. The Mirrai Sword hung at her waist, glowing softly, getting brighter as they walked. It seemed to know what was about to happen and was preparing for it. So was Ruaraidh. She didn't want Tai and Ken to follow her, but there was no way she could make them do otherwise. They were bent on protecting her, even if she didn't want it.  
  
"We are close," Ahipolomon shouted over the wind. "I can see something moving up ahead!"  
  
Ruaraidh would have to trust her digimon, she was all but blind in this snow. From out of nowhere both MetalGreymon and Stingmon appeared, both carrying their own partners. They too had seen something moving up ahead. The three stopped and waited, until finally Ruaraidh could finally see not one, but two shapes coming towards them. It had to be Rayya and Kacela. Ruaraidh jumped down from Ahipolomon's back and drew her sword, ready to fight.  
  
"Tai, Ken, I'll handle Rayya. You take care of Kacela, she's just as dangerous."  
  
"How do you know who's with him?" Tai asked, landing next to her.  
  
"Trust me, I know. One of them might try to attack the others, so make sure Kacela doesn't get away. Like I said, I'll handle Rayya. Now go!"  
  
Sure enough one of the shadows was turning to go around them and was heading down the mountain. The other stood its ground, ready to fight. This was Rayya, whom Ruaraidh had to destroy. She waited until Tai, Ken and their digimon were gone before stepping closer to the evil king, feeling the dark energies that ran through his body. Even with her shields up to protect her Ruaraidh felt sick. She shook her head to clear it, gripping the sword tightly. Beside her Ahipolomon became tense, ready to charge on command.  
  
"So..." A deep voice sneered over the wind. "It is a child I face? Some challenge. Kacela was a fool. No mere child can harm me. Once I kill you and your pet I shall kill Davis and his mother."  
  
"And that is where you are wrong!" Ruaraidh shouted back. "I am no mere child, and neither is Davis. I won't let you hurt him. Try your best to get past us, it won't work!"  
  
"As you wish, brat. As you wish."  
  
Two bright flashes shot out at Ruaraidh and Ahipolomon, forcing them to jump to the sides of the ledge they stood on. Laughter filled the air as the shadowy figure in front of them suddenly began to get bigger and took on a different form altogether! Now instead of a human they were looking at a large, forty-foot black dragon! The dragon opened its giant mouth to shoot fire at Ruaraidh, but Ahipolomon was quicker and scooped her partner up and flew into the air. The dragon took off after them, easily outflying them and cutting in front. It seemed that Rayya was going to make good on his promise to kill Ruaraidh and Ahipolomon first before going after Davis.  
  
No, Ruaraidh thought. I can't let that happen. All of our worlds depend on him. Suddenly the sword in Ruaraidh's hand began to shake, casting a green light around Ahipolomon and Ruaraidh! The snow around them and the dragon vanished and they could see clearly. Knowing what they had to do, Ahipolomon launched herself at the dragon! Ruaraidh thrusted the sword into its chest with all of her strength, ignoring the black/green blood that spilled over her hands and arms. The dragon screeched and writhed in pain as it began to fall. Ahipolomon began to move away when a single giant paw reached out and grabbed her, pulling her and Ruaraidh down into a ravine in the mountainside, disappearing amidst the flurries of snow, ice and wind... 


End file.
